UNA PARA TODOS!
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[TODOS & Anna]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Quizás los engañó y no era la mujer honorable que decía ser, sino una chica facil. Tantos hombres y una sola mujer en el mismo lugar da mucho de que hablar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.:: Capitulo 1 ::.

* * *

Anna Kyouyama caminaba por los pasillos de la pensión EN; su hermoso rostro reflejando fastidio. 

Recién volvía de la habitación de su prometido, a quien le había reclamado por todo el caos que reinaba en el lugar y que él mismo había planeado.

_""Debería matarlo, estoy en mi derecho.""_

Pensaba la joven mujer.

Pretendía regresar a su alcoba y dormir, aunque por el coraje quizás no le resultaría tan fácil.

Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos, que fue sorprendida por unos fuertes brazos que la rodearon con firmeza, haciéndola desaparecer del pasillo.

Y ahí estaba ella, en una de las tantas habitaciones de la pensión. Hubiese gritado de no haber sido porque aprisionaron su boca.

**¿Qué pretendes?.**

Su voz sonó dura, más a su "secuestrador", parecía no importarle.

Él sonreía de forma traviesa, aunque también había un poco de ternura en aquellos tentadores labios.

**Las palabras salen sobrando, Annita.**

Sintió su fresco y cálido aliento acariciarle en su rostro.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, y si echaban a volar su imaginación. . .

**Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, Hao, por qué si te atreves yo. . .**

La rubia itako quedó muda de pronto; más tardó ella en amenazar al shaman, que este en deleitar su sentido del tacto con las marcadas curvas de la sacerdotisa.

**¿Tu qué, Anna?.**

Con diversión, cuestionó el moreno, completamente satisfecho con la agitada respiración de su presa producto de sus hábiles manos que se posaron, cada una, sobre las curvas más allá de la espalda de la Kyouyama.

**Ahh, detente, Hao. . .**

Un gemido callado escapó de los dulces labios de la rubia mujer, al sentir como el shaman de fuego oprimía con lujuria la carne que palpaba. Y esa fue la oportunidad que el mayor de los Asakura aprovechó. . .

Reclamó los labios de la chica, plantando en ellos un fuerte beso que iba cargado de pasión y deseo.

_""¡Cómo me gusta esta mujer!.""_

Pensaba el moreno, al tiempo en que sus manos se perdían en ir y venir por las curvas de la hermosa silueta femenina.

Anna ya no sabía cómo controlarse, gemía y suspiraba totalmente agradada con las indecentes caricias del amo de fuego.

_""Pensará Hao que soy una chica fácil.""_

Este pensamiento cruzó las ideas de la Kyouyama, más no le importó; enterró las manos en el largo cabello del muchacho.

**Hao ¿qué pretendes?.**

**Hacerte el amor ¿qué más?.**

Apenas dijo esto, el castaño mordió suavemente la piel del cuello de la joven, haciéndola jadear.

La itako había sido acorralada entre la pared y el fuerte cuerpo del shaman. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole al muchacho que la llenase de besos. Con ojos entreabiertos miraba el techo.

**Anna. . . me gustas, me encantas.**

El Asakura se desesperó, la lujuria había opacado sus oscuros ojos.

Sin más, se deshizo de la yutaka que cubría a la chica; un par de perfectos senos se mostraron ante él. Firmes, tentadores... no esperó ni dos segundos para deleitarse con ellos, amasando el pecho izquierdo mientras sus labios atrapaban el pezón del otro. Y se aferraba a la cintura de la joven con la mano que le quedaba libre.

**Oh Hao, maldito demonio.**

La sacerdotisa ya no sabía si despreciar o venerar a este diablo, pues la estaba haciendo estremecer y eso que apenas y la había tocado.

Debía admitir que era la primera vez que sentía placer y era en los brazos de Hao Asakura.

Anna formó un arco con la espalda al tiempo en que emitía un prolongado gemido, luego le entregó su voluntad completa al shaman de fuego.

Y si es que en algún momento quiso resistirse a él, ahora solo le quedaba el recuerdo.

Pronto ambos jóvenes se hallaban en el futon, él sobre ella, acariciando cada curva del perfecto cuerpo de la rubia de ojos negros, mientras sus labios parecían no cansarse de devorar sus tibios labios.

Hao deslizó la mano hasta la intimidad de la itako, dónde, apenas sintió la humedad causada por la excitación de la chica, introdujo su dedo medio.

Anna gimió agradada, aferrándose al moreno con brazos y piernas. Definitivamente el mayor de los gemelos tenía tremendas ganas de poseerla, pues no tardó en simular una penetración con su dedo, que entraba y salía del cálido sexo de la hermosa mujer.

El amo de fuego nunca creyó posible el poder estar de esta forma tan excitante con la prometida de su hermano; la chica que tanto le gustaba.

Lo complacía sobremanera escucharla gemir cómo ahora mismo lo hacía y ver su bello rostro matizado por un intenso color rojo.

Hao quería alargar esto lo más posible, disfrutar de Anna al máximo. Cada detalle, cada gemido, cada beso. . . pero la excitación y las ansias lo vencieron.

En segundos se deshizo de toda tela que pudiese esconder su bronceada piel. Acomodándose encima de la itako, la contempló por breves segundos, en verdad fugaces y deliciosos.

Llenó sus ojos con la hermosa imagen del cuerpo de la rubia, ahí, desnuda, tan sensual, tan apetecible. . .

_""Y es toda para mi. ""_

Con tal pensamiento, se aventuró a besarla con pasión y fuerza, al tiempo en que separaba las piernas de la chica, y sin más... comenzar a penetrarla.

**Mmm, ahh, Ha-Hao. . .**

La Kyouyama, ante la deliciosa sensación de tener al shaman dentro su cuerpo, rompió el beso, emitiendo un incitador gemido que solo inflaba el ego del amo de fuego, que se deslizaba cada vez más profundo dentro de la joven.

Tanta era la excitación del Asakura, que en uno de aquellos vaivenes, hundió totalmente su hombría en la vagina de la mujer, que se aferró a él con fuerza, reprimiendo las lagrimas y cualquier gemido de dolor que la pudiese delatar.

**Anna, Anna. . .**

A Hao se le iba la voz llamando a su compañera de esta noche. Estaba disfrutando tanto de ella, que no se percató de que acababa de robarse su virginidad.

Poco a poco el dolor que sintiese la itako se fue disipando, siendo reemplazado por choques eléctricos que la hacían estremecer, era el placer mismo que la recorría y nunca había sentido nada así.

**Oh Hao, no pares, no. . .**

El shaman de fuego sonrió al escucharla. Tendría que estar loco cómo para hacer eso.

Cada vez que Anna sentía la grandeza del moreno entrar en ella, le regalaba la caricia más placentera e intima que puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer.

Así, el cuerpo de la itako se mecía al ritmo de cada penetración; sus pechos hermosos moviéndose a ese ritmo. . . Hao estaba extasiado.

_""Dios, esta mujer me va a volver loco.""_

Pensaba. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más intensa; sudaba y disfrutaba cada momento, cada beso, cada gemido, cada mirada, y claro, cada vez que su pene se deslizaba por la cálida vagina de la rubia, abrazándolo con su humedad, tratando de retenerlo ahí.

**Viviría eternamente feliz entre tus piernas, mi querida Anna.**

Le dijo él, susurrando y mordiendo la oreja izquierda de la joven de ojos negros, quien jalaba aire con fuerza.

Ya no podía más, su vagina se estaba volviendo cada vez más estrecha, comprimiendo aquel pedazo de carne caliente.

**Ah, Hao, Haooo. . .**

La chica arqueó la espalda, dejando que el miembro del shaman se hundiera un poco más en ella, totalmente entregada al éxtasis que había logrado.

Pero el castaño de largos cabellos aun no tocaba la cima de placer y seguía penetrándola, brusca, intensa y profundamente, totalmente desquiciado. . . de pronto se detuvo, sus pupilas se contrajeron y perdieron color e inmediatamente después, su pene liberaba un liquido caliente, que recorría la flor de la itako.

Se besaron casi con desesperación, sin deshacer aun la unión de sus cuerpos, acariciándose aun con deseo.

**No pensé que fueras tan ardiente, Annita**. La rubia sonrió para luego empujar a su compañero. Levantándose, tomó su yutaka y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. **Vamos, Anna, vuelve aquí.**

Le decía Hao, quien no entendía por qué la chica caminaba de forma ligeramente distinta. . . ya no mecía las caderas.

La sacerdotisa deslizó suavemente la puerta y, deteniéndose antes de salir, miró al castaño.

**Hao ¡eres un dios del sexo!.** El shaman no pudo más que sonreír ante las palabras de su amante. Le estaba hinchando aun más el ego, ahora sería insoportable. **Pero no creas que volverá a pasar algo así. . . buenas noches.**

Dicho esto, Anna salió de la habitación, deslizando la puerta tras de si.

_""¿Hablará en serio?. ""_

Se cuestionaba mentalmente el moreno.

**Bueno, no importa. Ya vendrá rogando pog coger nuevamente.**

El amo de fuego parecía estar muy seguro de sus palabras, después de todo. . . ¿quién más podría darle tanto placer cómo él lo había hecho?.

Terminó tumbándose en el futon, siendo abrazado por los sueños de inmediato, susurrando entre sueños, que Anna Kyouyama era suya. . . solo suya.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

He aquí una de mis ideas más ambiciosas y nada fácil, en verdad. Esto va para largo y en verdad quiero que la itako se acueste con Yoh y con todos sus amigos.

Aunque debo advertir que nada es lo que parece.

Por el titulo de esta historia, digamos que le di un sentido distinto a esa frase ¿cómo era?: una para todos y todos para una. O algo así.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

——No presto mis Fanfictions.——


	2. Chapter 2

**Una para todos!.**

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 2 ::.

* * *

Sonrió, aunque ni él mismo hubiese podido decir si aquella sonrisa era de satisfacción o de ternura. 

La tela que cubría al futon estaba manchada de sangre.

**La sangre de Anna.**

Se dijo a si mismo.

Así que había sido el primero en disfrutar del cuerpo de la bella itako.

_""Ahora me gusta mucho más.""_

Con este pensamiento, Hao salió de la habitación que ahora ocupaba, con deseos ahora más obsesivos por esa chica que lo volvía loco de pasión.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**¿Sigues enojada conmigo, Annita?.**

La voz de Yoh se notaba nerviosa, acababa de hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta él ya sabía. . .

**Por supuesto que si, no puedo creer que hayas traído a Hao a la casa.** La sacerdotisa siguió gritándole al shaman, quien, con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo escuchaba cada palabra que salía de los dulces labios de su Annita. **Sé que ya no estamos comprometidos, pero Yoh. . . al menos hubieses pedido mi opinión.**

El menor de los gemelos dejó de sonreír, su rostro ahora reflejaba seriedad y, con un poco de atención, hasta tristeza.

Cierto, él y Anna ya no estaban comprometidos, él mismo había anulado aquel compromiso creyendo que era lo mejor para ambos.

_""Estúpido. . . ¡la hice llorar!. ""_

Pensaba el muchacho, haciendo alusión a sus recuerdos.

Es que él creía que la itako no lo quería, más luego se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y no había segundo en que no se arrepintiera de ello.

De esto hace ya más de un año y si aun vivían juntos es porque Anna es cómo una hija para Kino, quien insistió en que ambos muchachos continuasen viviendo bajo el mismo techo, con la esperanza de reanudar el compromiso más adelante.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. Yoh lo deseaba con ansias, pero no se lo pedía a la Kyouyama porque sabía perfectamente que esta se negaría y con toda la razón y el derecho.

Él la había lastimado, la había humillado; ahora no tenía cara para pedirle que volviese a ser su prometida.

Yho suspiró con resignación mientras miraba cómo la sacerdotisa se levantaba para dejarlo solo, no sin antes. . .

**Eso ya no tiene remedio, pero. . . ¿por qué invitaste a todos tus amigos?, sabes que no me gusta que se reúnan aquí, siempre hacen un desorden y alteran mi tranquilidad.**

**Lo, lo siento, Annita, es que yo. . .**

**Esta bien, déjalo, ya no importa.**

Fueron las últimas palabras que vinieron de la mujer de ojos negros, pues ella ya se había retirado, sumergiéndolo nuevamente en el arrepentimiento.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

La itako caminaba por el pasillo de madera que daba al jardín, cuando una agradable voz varonil se dirigió a ella, haciéndola girar.

**Buenos días, bella dama, busco a Yoh Asakura y. . .**

Lyserg Diethel le hablaba desde la entrada, cómo esperando la aprobación de algún habitante de la pensión para poner un solo pie dentro de esta.

**¡Pasa ya!. . . uno más no se nota.**

El peliverde sonrió jovialmente después de una reverencia hacia la bella chica que lo veía casi con fastidio.

Es cierto que nunca habían mantenido una conversación y su relación ni siquiera se reducía a un saludo. En resumen, Anna tenía más confianza con Chocolove, que con el inglés y eso ya es mucho, más sin embargo esa no era razón para que aun no la llamase por su nombre e insistiese en no bajarla de "bella dama".

**Cómo no llegaste ayer, creí que ya no vendrías.**

Le comentó sinceramente la Kyouyama, una vez que estuvieron a no más de un metro de distancia. Entonces Lyserg creyó que por fin tendría la oportunidad de conversar con la itako, más alguien los interrumpió justo en ese momento.

**Ah Anna, estas aquí. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche.**

Hao Asakura había aparecido, interrumpiendo a los muchachos.

El peliverde no podía creer en su pésima mala suerte, pues era precisamente el shaman de fuego la razón por la que el inglés no tenía planeado venir a Japón.

El Diethel frunció el ceño, simplemente no soportaba al castaño de largos cabellos y le costaba creer que Yoh lo hubiese perdonado.

Si, ya sabía que era su hermano y todo eso, pero aun así, a él no se le olvidaba que ese hombre era el asesino de sus padres.

**Si me disculpan, iré a buscar a los demás.**

Sin más, Lyserg caminó al interior de la pensión, ignorando la despreocupada sonrisa del moreno, cómo si aparentase ser una inocente persona o cómo si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

_""¿Qué tontería!.""_

Pensaba el inglés, perdiéndose en los pasillos del lugar.

**¿Estas loco?.**

La voz de la itako sonó firme y tranquila, aunque hubiese querido gritar en ese momento. Al parecer el idota de fuego no sabía nada acerca de algo llamado discreción.

**Vamos, Annita, no seas así conmigo. Mejor dime ¿qué se siente ser la mujer de Hao Asakura?.**

Anna había comenzado a caminar por el jardín, pretendiendo ignorar al muchacho de bronceada piel, más al escuchar la frase completa que este le dedicaba, se giró a verlo, dándole una dura y fría mirada.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre los del shaman y luego, así como así, la rubia se echó a reír, burlándose de las palabras del amo de fuego.

**Ja, ja, ja. Hao, por favor. . . primero: no soy tu mujer y, segundo: solo fue una noche, supéralo querido.**

**Eres cruel, Annita, pero debes estar loca por mi, lo sé pues fui el primer hombre en hacerte el amor.**

Aquellas palabras eran la verdad que Hao quería creer y, claro, trató de echárselo en cara a la bella itako, más no obtuvo la respuesta que él hubiera querido.

La sacerdotisa se acercó peligrosamente a él, rozando apenas sus labios con los propios, provocándolo. Luego le susurró al oído. . .

**Si, Hao, fuiste el primero, pero no él único, eso tenlo por seguro.**

Anna rió divertida y mientras se alejaba, alcanzó a decirle que había muchos hombres en el mundo, de hecho en la sola pensión había siete chicos aparte del shaman de fuego, y ella casualmente era la única chica.

Furioso, Hao la miró alejarse. Nadie, ningún otro iba si quiera a tocar a una mujer que ya era suya, y menos si esa mujer es Anna Kyouyama, y al que se atreviera simplemente lo calcinaba.

El Asakura se fue directo a los baños termales; necesitaba relajarse antes de eliminar al primero que se le cruzara en el camino.

Pero ni Anna, ni Hao se percataron de que, entre los arbustos, una figura había observado y escuchado todo cuanto sucedió entre ellos.

Sonreía con malicia y diversión. Hacia tanto que no veía la oportunidad para hacer travesuras y obtener aquello que tanto quería y necesitaba.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

El día se había ido entre platicas, discusiones y mucha comida. La noche pronto llegó y todos ya estaban en las habitaciones que se les habían asignado, más el único que parecía no haber disfrutado completamente de aquella reunión era el inglés.

Aun ahora no le era posible conciliar el sueño, tratando inútilmente de comprender cómo es que los demás y en especial Yoh, parecían haber aceptado la presencia de Hao.

_""Al parecer sigo siendo el mismo chico resentido de siempre. ""_

Pensaba el shaman. Tan ensimismado estaba con sus memorias, que apenas pudo escuchar el leve deslizar de la puerta de su habitación.

Una delgada silueta se mantenía entre las sombras y él tan solo podía distinguir la traviesa sonrisa que le mostraban aquellos sensuales labios.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y la luz de la luna se lo permitió un poco, pudo ver de quien se trataba y una sola palabra pudo pronunciar, casi con sorpresa. . .

**¡Anna!.**

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Problemas, siete chicos y una mujer, aunque de esos siete, dos no me interesan. . . Haber cómo me deshago de ellos.

Ah, por cierto, creo que es obvio que el siguiente en la lista es Lyserg, así que lo que sigue es LEMON.

Advierto que nada es lo que parece.

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Miara Makisan**. Muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. En verdad has leido todos mis fics?. No te has aburrido?. Agradesco que visites mi web, voy a checar las imagenes para ver que pasa.

**Gabe Logan**. Gracias, espero que opines lo mismo de los siguientes capitulos.

**Jessy moon 15**. Gracias por tu review. Creo que te agrada la idea de que Anna este con todos, ojala te guste la historia. Bueno, ciertamente no incluire algunos chicos, pero sabras cuales más adelante.

**Priss.** Tu siempre me apoyas TT, gracias. Bueno, al parecer quieren que la rubia se quede con uno al final, por que no dos?, bueno, no sería mala idea, jeje.

**Katsumi Kurosawa**. Gracias, oajala te hubieses animado a subir un fic con una base como esta, CON TODOS, asi me hubieses dado ideas porque sufri mucho para hacer este fic, tarde años TT. Espero que el resultado te guste.

**Sansa-chan.** Muchas gracias por leer mis historias. Por cierto, quiero mencionar que me impresiona que las personas que hablan portugues entiendan muy bien el castellano. Lo digo por que lo veo a diario en la tv, aqui mismo en los fics. De verdad, que los admiro. Quisiera poder entender su idioma como ustedes el mio, aunque es dificil, por eso los admiro.

**Badada**. Muchas gracias, bueno, sinceramente TODOS los chicos tienen derecho a salir en este fic, aunque si tuve que rechazar a un par de ellos, pero no dire quienes. Aunque creo que me comprenderan si me inclino por los más guapos, de ahi que comence con Hao.

**Anna Haruno**. Muchas gracias, tu siempre dejandome reviews TT, que felicidad. Bueno, no puedo responder a tus preguntas porque te estaria revelando muchas cosas, pero tu ten calma, todo saldra a la luz, jeje. Ah, si, a Hao lo puse primero porque... esta guapisimo y de cierta forma influenciara algunas situaciones.

**Nakontany.** Agradesco muchisimo tus comentarios. Buneo, no habra "cogida" en grupo, bueno, apenas unos cuantos renglones. Y pongo la palabra netre comillas porque al leerla, me hiciste sonreir, no sé, es raro encontrar esa palabra por aqui, jeje.  
Primero Hao porque. . . es el más guapo, je. Y si se quedara con alguien, eso lo sabran dentro de varios capitulos.  
Ahh, si quieres leer lago sobre HAOxANNAxYOH, estoy apenas terminando un fic sobre ellos, un trio en verdad, me gusta como quedo, auqnue tardare un poco en publicarlo, uizas al menso el primer capitulo a mediados de año, oajla puedas leerlo.

**Anna Maya**. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo e interes. Se que prometi este fic desde hace tiempo, pero ya esta aqui. POR FIN. Espero te guste la historia.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007**.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	3. Chapter 3

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.:: Capitulo 3 ::.

* * *

Le sorprendió muchísimo el verla ahí, pero le sorprendió mucho más que la bella chica se acercara a él con movimientos sensuales hasta acomodarse encima suyo y posar sus labios sobre los de él, formando un erótico y delicioso beso. 

Lyserg seguía inmóvil. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la rubia itako?, qué pretendía?. . . eso le preguntó, pero solo consiguió esa traviesa sonrisa que ella le mostró al entrar en la habitación.

**Hablas demasiado!, te daré un consejo, muchachito: solo disfrútalo.**

Le dijo ella para luego volver a besarlo.

El beso, su actitud y aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar al shaman de verduzco cabello, quien bruscamente se apartó de las suaves y traviesas manos de la sacerdotisa.

**No sé qué pretende, señorita, pero será mejor que regrese a su habitación.**

Ella solo sonrió con picardía y diversión; parecía gustarle este jueguito.

Así, qué ignorando el enojo que reflejaban esos ojos verdes, aprovechó la confusión que adivinaba en los mismos y se acercó nuevamente al chico, aprisionándolo en la suavidad de su abrazo, acariciándole una de las mejillas cómo tratando de relajarlo y parecía que lo estaba logrando.

Y volvió a besarlo, una tierna pasión que quemaba los labios del inglés y que francamente lo estaba excitando.

Lyserg respiraba agitado, jadeando entre los incontables besos que la hermosa joven le regalaba. Se sintió mareado y ligeramente débil, y por supuesto, totalmente entregado a las maravillosas sensaciones que la hermosa mujer provocaba en él, en su mente, en su cuerpo, en todo su ser.

Quiso alejarla o alejarse él mismo, pero ya estaba demasiado excitado cómo para detenerse.

Pronto, pareció olvidar la cordura y su lealtad.

Sujetó fuertemente a la itako, entregándose a ella en un profundo y apasionado beso, que la hizo soltar un gemido acallado por sus propios labios.

El Diethel no dudó más en recorrer los contornos de aquel exquisito cuerpo, cada una de las curvas de la bella mujer.

_""Porque siempre he creído que Anna es una hermosa mujer.""_

Pensaba el shaman, extasiado al comprobar que las ropas solo cubrían la verdadera belleza de la mujer de ojos negros.

**Sabía que eras hermosa, pero nunca pensé que tanto.**

Fueron algunas de las palabras que la sacerdotisa recibió cómo halagos por parte de un joven inglés que sentía que podía tocar el cielo con cada caricia que la Kyouyama le regalaba, y bajar directo al infierno, por el pecado en el cual estaba siendo participe.

Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de todo pensamiento de culpa, iba a disfrutar de esta noche y de la mujer que se le entregaba así, sin exigirle nada más que su compañía nocturna.

Sin embargo, la poca cordura que le quedaba lo llevó a hacer aquella pregunta, la que quizás pudiese salvarlo de realizar la mayor traición de su vida, mucho peor incluso que unirse a aquellos que querían deshacerse de Yoh. Y esto era acostarse con la mujer del Asakura. . .

**¿En verdad estas seguro de esto?, no me gustaría que te arrepintieras después.**

Anna sonrió al escucharlo. ¡Qué muchachito tan tierno y considerado!.

**Eres un hombre realmente encantador, muchas mujeres querrían pasar tan solo una noche contigo.**

Le dijo ella, sonriendo llena de deseo y lujuria.

_""Por eso te escogí a ti primero.""_

Fue el pensamiento de la sacerdotisa, poco antes de prácticamente arrojarse sobre el peliverde, besándolo con desesperado furor, al tiempo que revolvía sus cabellos, desatando toda la lujuria contenida.

Y Lyserg no pudo resistirse más al encanto de la mujer, por lo que se dio a la tarea de beber del seno derecho de la fémina, mientras palpaba el otro.

Sus labios parecieron formar una pequeña pinza que aprisionó el sonrosado y duro pezón de una Anna que gemía suave y dulcemente.

**Ahh, sigue por favor.**

Lo alentaba la Kyouyama, acariciando con ternura sus verduzcos cabellos con una expresión de suplicante placer.

La itako jadeó agradada al sentir cómo el shaman inglés la sujetaba con firmeza. . . hacia tanto que no disfrutaba de esto; se saboreó los labios, ansiosa por lo que apenas vendría.

La rubia estaba desesperada y era una sensación que no podía controlar, plantándole un profundo y apasionado beso a Lyserg, se fue acomodando discretamente sobre el muchacho, cuidando que la espina de este apuntase a su vagina, que ardía en deseo.

Con un suave movimiento de caderas, Anna hizo que el miembro de su amante se deslizara exquisitamente por los pliegues íntimos, separando estos, preparándose para hundirse dentro de ella.

Con esto, el placer aumentó de golpe, obligando a los jóvenes a separar sus labios para jalar aire y gemir de gozo.

Estaban más que listos, podían verlo en sus ojos, incluso Lyserg, cuya lealtad parecía haber desaparecido de su mente. Para él, lo único que existía en ese momento era la bella mujer frente a él, quien se le entregaba y él. . . estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya, ya nada importaba.

**Voy a disfrutar mucho de esto y te haré disfrutar a ti también, Lyserg. . . te haré tocar el cielo, te lo aseguro.**

Le decía la itako, rodeando el cuello del muchacho al tiempo que bajaba lentamente las caderas, permitiendo que el pene del shaman de ojos verdes se deslizara dentro suyo.

Diethel comenzó a jadear entrecortadamente al sentir cómo su hombría era aprisionada en la húmeda y cálida intimidad de la Kyouyama.

¿Cómo describir el delirante ritmo que tomaron sus caderas¿cómo hablar del infinito placer que esta mujer le estaba provocando?. . . ¿cómo?, si todo era tan rápido.

Lyserg no pensaba en nada, no podía más que disfrutar del pecado, de un simple momento de lujuria y pasión que seguramente no volvería a repetirse.

_""Será la primera y última vez.""_

Pensó el muchacho y con esto, más que dispuesto a disfrutar cada segundo, cada beso, cada caricia y de todos y cada uno de los suaves y excitantes gemidos que le regalaba su amante pasajera.

El peliverde continuo embistiéndola, lo hacía lenta y tranquilamente, con su suavidad que subía a la itako al cielo cada vez que sentía el pene del inglés hasta el fondo de su ser.

Que irónico disfrutar de tanto placer, casi tanto cómo aquella última vez. . . Pero la sacerdotisa no tenía espacio en su mente más que para este hombre, ningún otro interesaba ahora.

La Kyouyama se aferró al masculino cuerpo del shaman, gimiendo cerca del oído de este, incitándolo a continuar a ser más constante y fuerte en sus penetraciones.

Anna parecía ronronear con los embates del inglés, podía sentirlo deslizarse dentro suyo y cómo las paredes de su vagina parecían abrazarlo con fuerza, intentando retenerlo en su interior lo más posible y darle placer.

**Es delicioso.** Murmuró por lo bajo la bella mujer. Y pensar que nunca estuvo con alguien así, ahhh!!. **Oh Lyserg, ahhh.**

Una suplica escapó de los secos y pálidos labios de la sacerdotisa.

Diethel había oprimido uno de sus senos, provocándole un ligero dolor mezclado con placer. Anna echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios formaron una suplicante y placentera curva, sus mejillas teñidas en rojo.

Dios, cómo estaba disfrutando de esto.

Pronto, las embestidas que le propinaba el inglés, se volvieron más fuertes, constantes y profundas.

A la itako parecía faltarle el aire, sus gemidos ya eran apagados, pareciera que su nuevo amante la estaba haciendo gozar en serio.

Él por su parte, disfrutaba del delicioso roce entre su pene y la piel interna de la chica que sentía en cada penetración.

Lyserg entrelazó sus manos con las de la rubia, estaba maravillado de tenerla bajo su cuerpo y a su entera disposición, moviéndose intranquila bajo su presión, deleitándose del placentero pecado que en ese momento compartían.

**¡Que bella eres!.**

Le dijo finalmente el peliverde, incapaz de negar tal verdad. Anna siempre le pareció una chica muy bonita.

_""Pero siendo la prometida de Yoh, mi amigo, siempre me mantuve al margen, pero ahora. . . ""_

Llevado por estos pensamientos, el shaman posó sus labios sobre los de la rubia, siendo este el beso más erótico, el que nunca imaginó. Tan lleno de morbo, lujuria y pasión que tuvo que ser roto por las ya insoportables sensaciones que recorrían a los amantes.

Gracias a las desesperadas penetraciones del inglés, Anna llegó al clímax de la mano de un orgasmo realmente intenso, tuvo que arquear el cuerpo y cruzar las piernas alrededor de la espalda del muchacho para profundizar aquel gozo que la recorría.

**Ohh Lyserg, ahhh. . .**

Y gimió el nombre del shaman cuando su cuerpo se deshacía en dulces contracciones desde su intimidad; espasmos que apretaban el duro miembro del hombre dentro suyo, cómo queriendo retenerlo ahí por siempre.

Lyserg por su parte apretó con fuerza los dientes cuando su pene, rendido a las tortuosamente dolorosas y placenteras pulsaciones que la vagina de Anna ejercía sobre su espina, lanzó un gemido ronco, dejando que su semen desembocase tranquilamente en el interior de la joven rubia.

Finalmente se separaron, permaneciendo recostados sobre el futon, respirando con agitación y sin decir una sola palabra.

La itako suspiró hondamente, aceptando todas las deliciosas sensaciones que acababa de sentir y sin más abandonó su lugar junto a su amante de esta noche, tomó su yutaka y salió, así cómo así, de la habitación que ocupaba el inglés, quien extrañado y hasta confundido, cerró los ojos, viajando al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba muy cansado, demasiado, y creía que era a causa de haber tenido sexo con una mujer tan ardiente cómo Anna Kyouyama.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Primera vez que escribo algo sobre esta pareja.

Jamás volveré a hacerlo, mucho menos a dedicarle toda una historia a estos dos. Es que no me llama la atención la pareja que forman '.

Nada es lo que parece.

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Miara Makisan.** Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que no te aburres de leer las locuras que se me ocurren. Bueno, la explicacion de la ruptura del compromiso entre Anna e Yoh se dio más o menos

en este capitulo. En resumen, Yoh metio la pata. Estoy tratando de actualizar seguido, sinceramente no quiero descuidar este fic.

**Katsumi Kurosawa.** YO soy la que debe agradecer TT. Gracias por leer. Jeje, Lyserg tampoco me emociona, aunque me gusta la frase que usaste para justificar lo que esta pasando. Noto que hay

varias cosas que te gustan de distintos shamanes, yo comparto el interes y de ahi me vino la idea de este fic. ¿Para que tener uno solo si se puede tener a todos?. Igual me gusta como describes

a Chocolove. Es cierto, existe ese rumor sobre los afroamericanos... no sé, cuando conozca alguno, me gustaria comprobarlo, jeje. Espero poder leer tu historia de Anna con todos los shamanes. En especial, el turno de Hao. Ese hombre es irresistible.

**Itako no Nardi.** Muchas gracias. Bueno, pues Lyserg no me gusta para pareja de la rubia, aunque esta guapo asi que le di una oportunidad, además de que nunca escribire un fic dedicado a ellos

dos, por eso le di la oportunidad de aparecer en este, jeje. En cuanto a quien se quedara con Anna, pues no puedo decirlo, aunque Hao esta primero en la lista, él es guapisimo.

**Priss.** ¿Por que a nadie le gusta Lyser?, ni a mi, sinceramente, jeje. Tu tranquila, que habrá otros que quizas te gusten más, por ejemplo Hao, que tuvo mucha suerte y fue el primero.

**Anna Haruno.** Es cierto, yo igual no podia hacerme una idea fija en la mente, pero tenia deseos de escribir algo entre ellos, pero como no queria dedicarles un fic, pues preferi tenerlos juntos en

este. Agradesco MUCHISIMO tu interes en mis historias. He leido los reviews que me has dejado en otros. No te preocupes, yo igual soy medio floja para escribir reviews '. Por otro lado, ya tengo una idea MUY VALIDA para deshacerme de esos dos. NO se si deshacerme sea la palabra correcta ¬¬'.

**Jessy moon 15.** No fue mucho tiempo, jeje. Bueno, un poquito. Agradesco el interes que tienes por este fic. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Emi.Green.** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel". Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	4. Chapter 4

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.:: Capitulo 4 ::.

* * *

Degustaban el desayuno en silencio. 

¡Cuidado aquel que hablara!, porque seguro la rubia itako le lanzaba a la cabeza lo primero que encontrase, pues no se veía de muy buen humor.

De cualquier forma, cada uno de los que rodeaba la mesa padecía su propio drama.

La sonrisa de Yoh estaba a medias, Ren se limitaba al arroz, sin prestar atención a los demás, Horo Horo se llenaba la boca hasta hartarse, en tanto Ryu y Chocolove comían mirando a sus demás amigos, cómo pensando en algo bueno que decir y tratar de romper ese terrible silencio que los envolvía, Manta miraba de vez en cuando a cada uno de sus amigos, notándolos extraños y en cuanto a Lyserg. . .

Ahh, bueno, él sostenía su plato, más no probaba bocado aun, sus ojos se hallaban clavados en los de la bella mujer frente a él. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban vivos en él.

Estaba embobado y hubiese seguido feliz reviviendo la mejor experiencia de su corta vida, de no ser por la pesada voz que, en un susurró, le dijo. . .

**Si no dejas de mirarla, date por muerto.**

Sentado justo al lado de la rubia, Hao Asakura lo miraba con fuego en los ojos. El peliverde frunció el ceño y sin decir nada, desvió su mirar para luego dedicarse a consumir el arroz en su plato; al parecer nadie había notado aquel pequeño incidente.

Pero si Hao iba a matar a todo hombre que mirase sospechosamente a la mujer de ojos negros, entonces el inglés no sería el único muerto esa mañana, sin duda, Ren Tao lo seguiría al otro mundo si no despegaba su mística mirada de la chica en cuestión, antes de que el shaman de fuego se diese cuenta.

Todo continuó en absoluto silencio, cómo si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando justo frente a sus narices.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Anna, tenemos que hablar.**

La sacerdotisa se giró a ver al inglés, lo notaba extraño, más que nada por qué al fin la estaba llamando por su simple y sencillo nombre.

Lyserg estaba desesperado, se sentía culpable pero ansiaba sentirla nuevamente entre sus brazos. Y era ese bendito sentimiento, necesidad que le nació por ella, lo que lo preocupaba. Porque no podía sacársela de la cabeza, así cómo el hecho de que su amigo Yoh aun sentía algo por esa linda mujer.

La itako parpadeó un par de veces.

**¿Conmigo?.** Preguntó confundida, ellos nunca hablaban. **No sé de que, pero. . .**

**Sobre lo de ayer!!.** La rubia parecía sorprenderse, se notaba incomoda. **Más precisamente de lo que pasó entre tu y...**

**No se lo digas a nadie.** La voz de la itako lo interrumpió, exigiéndole guardar ese secreto. **No menciones una sola palabra de lo que viste u oíste ¿entiendes?.**

**Pero, Anna, es que yo. . .**

**No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, Diethel.**

La mujer simplemente dio media vuelta, dejando al muchacho con la apalabra en la boca.

Lyserg entendía que ella no deseara que los demás se enteraran, pero era importante que hablaran sobre lo que hicieron.

**¿Por qué estas desesperado por hablar con ella?.**

El inglés abrió los ojos con sorpresa, girando el rostro tan solo para encontrarse con la pesada mirada de Ren Tao.

**Na-nada importante.**

**¿En serio?, parecía todo lo contrario.**

**No te importa ¿de acuerdo, Ren?.**

Lo último fue casi una amenaza que no hizo sino aumentar las sospechas del joven chino, quien miraba curioso cómo su amigo se alejaba por los pasillos, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Sentada en el pasillo de madera frente al jardín, la sacerdotisa no quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupada, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que los demás se enteraran de lo que había estado pasando en los últimos días, no es que le importase "el que dirán", pero. . .

**No sé cómo reaccione Yoh, además dudo mucho que cualquiera de ellos me entienda, y si Lyserg dice algo, no. . .**

**¿No qué, Anna?.**

La Kyouyama sintió cómo si su corazón se hubiese detenido por un instante; creyó que estaba pensando lo que en realidad sus labios pronunciaron. Y no tenía que girarse para saber que aquella voz le pertenecía a Tao Ren.

**Hay algo extraño en ti ¿sabes?.**

La rubia no le dirigía ni la palabra, ni la mirada, fingía seriedad cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo de nervios.

Ren era muy listo cómo para dejar pasar algo por alto.

**Lyserg sabe algo que tu no quieres que él diga, me pregunto ¿que será?. Qué yo sepa apenas y se hablaban y ahora él. . .**

La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando ese shaman se había vuelto un chismoso?.

Anna se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse y no seguir escuchando las acusaciones del chino, más apenas dio el primer paso, este la sujetó por el brazo.

**¿Qué pasa contigo, Anna?.**

**Suéltame!!.**

La rubia se giró inmediatamente, estaba furiosa; reaccionó casi por instinto o costumbre, estampando su mano izquierda en el rostro del shaman.

Al escuchar la furiosa voz de la sacerdotisa, los demás salieron a ver que pasaba, pero lo único que vieron fue a un Ren con la mejilla roja y a una Anna que se iba por los pasillos, maldiciendo a todo y a todos.

**¿Qué le hiciste, Ren?.**

Preguntó Yoh, extrañado de que su amigo hubiese discutido con la joven de dorados cabellos, pero el chino guardó silencio, pensando que definitivamente, esa mujer estaba más agresiva de lo normal.

Mientras tanto, Hao ya planeaba cómo torturar al chico Tao por acercarse a la sacerdotisa.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Disfrutaba de un baño en las aguas termales. Aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso, esto le ayudaba a relajarse.

**No entiendo por qué me importa tanto lo que ella haga o deje de hacer.**

Se decía a si mismo el heredero Tao.

_""¿A quien engaño?, la quiero desde la primera vez que la vi, yo. . .""_

Los pensamientos del muchacho eran una tortura.

Esa mujer era un ángel inalcanzable. Muy en el fondo de su corazón guardaba una esperanza al saber que el compromiso que la ataba al shaman king, se había disuelto.

Pero ahora venía y se encontraba con que la rubia mujer tenía un secreto que solo Lyserg Diethel sabía. Se sentía cómo un completo extraño en la vida de la Kyouyama.

**Bueno, no es que seamos los mejores amigos, hemos conversado muy pocas veces, pero. . .**

Ren salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar un chapoteo.

Abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía. . . la única mujer que le robaba el sueño, ahí entre las aguas tan cerca de él, con tan solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo su fino y perfecto cuerpo, mirándolo de forma seductora.

**A-Anna ¿qué haces?. . .**

**Ren, yo. . . siento mucho lo de hace rato, solo, solo quiero disculparme contigo.**

El chino casi se va de espaldas al oír aquello. Esa no era la mujer de hielo que el conocía, se estaba comportando de forma extraña.

**E-escucha, Anna. . . E-esta bien, disculpa aceptada, pero no tienes que ir semidesnuda por ahí para que yo te. . .**

**Es que, tu solo estabas preocupado por mi y yo. . . fui muy grosera contigo. . . déjame compensarte por ello.**

Esto ultimo estremeció al chico, Anna se le estaba insinuando y él. . . simplemente se quedó paralizado al sentir cómo la rubia deslizaba su dedo índice sobre su pecho, comenzando a delinear los marcados músculos.

**A-Anna, qué te?. . .**

Aquella frase inconclusa fue la última defensa del shaman, defensa que se desvaneció por completo cuando la Kyouyama posó sus tibios labios sobre los de él.

Ren cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, esto era algo que deseó desde siempre y no la iba a dejar ir.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

En realidad no hay pruebas de que Ren sienta algo por Anna, aunque siempre he tenido esa sensación.

De hecho, a mi parecer, todos los amigos de Yoh, si bien no sienten algo por la itako, tampoco se privarían de fantasear un poco con ella, jeje.

Nada es lo que parece.

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Itako no Nardi** . Muchas gracias, aunque... no me agradescas tu a mi por erscribir, me gusta hacerlo, (bueno, no, a veces me da flojera, en verdad). Voy a tratar de actualizar rapido, aunque con este ya la llevo de gane, por lo regular me tardo un mes para cada capitulo, jeje. Pero con este fic me estoy apresurando 0v0.

**Katsumi Kurosawa** . Descuida, que lo de Chocolove es muy valido. Yo me lo he preguntado ¬¬'. En cuanto a Lyserg, bueno, el es muy pasivo y siendo Inglés, quise mostrarlo como todo un caballero. Yo creo que lo es ¬¬'. Lamento lo de tu PC, oajlá pueda leer ese nuevo fic muy pronto, animo.

**Jessy moon 15** . Gracias TT. De Lyserg... si, él tiene esa imagen, aunque no sé, como que no se ve mucho de ello, o si?? 0.0?. Bueno, voy a complacerte, nada más porque puedo 0U0, jeje. No, no incluiré a Tamao, ni la menciono. Del yaoi, pues no me apasiona, aunque ultimamente me intriga, pero no al grado de escribir uno, no, nop. Es verdad TT MAi colapsa sobre el escritorio y llora inconsolable Hay muchos fics donde primero quieren a Anna y después ya no, o la engañan. y hay historias actuales muy buenas con esa base, pero me duele que le hagan eso a la rubia. (Aunque me encanta que Anna lo haga). No te preocupes, aqui la protagonista definitiva (la ganona; ¿quien fuera ella?), es la itako de ojos negros, oh si.

**Badada** . Lo sé, nadie quiere a Lyserg, ni yo, pero cuando escribi ese capitulo, queria darle una oportunidad al Inglés. Queria que Anna estuviese con todos, o al menos con los más guapos y bueno, tuve que esforzarme porque en verdad es más estimulante involucrar a Anna con Hao, que con Lyserg. No, no habandonaré la historia, de hecho... la idea esta lista, solo tengo que arreglarle algunas cosas y ya. Pero te aseguro que leerás esto hasta el fin. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU INTERES.

**Priss** . Tu no quieres a otro que no sea Hao, pero hay que darle chance a los demás, apenas puse a uno y me faltan, pues de cajon Yoh. Tu tranquila, que a Hao lo puse un peldaño arriba a los demás, para empezar fue el primero y luego, dirá cosas lindas, pero no digo más. Tu ten paciencia.

**Anna Haruno** . Vaya, creo que eres de las pocas personas a las que les gustó Lyserg, bueno, el chico no es muy popular con la rubia, es la verdad. En cuanto a los dos que serán desplazados, esa es la palabra, podria decirse que voy a ignorarlos, jeje. Ya viene Yoh, bueno, falta otro antes, pero ya viene. No podia faltar él, por supuesto 0u0.

**Annasak2** . Gracias por interesarte en mi fic. Bueno, "los desplazados" vienen ya por el climax de la hhstoria, aunque poco a poco se sabe quienes son.

**Emi.Green** . Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo con Lyserg, bueno, yo entiendo que no es lo mismo Hao, que Lyserg. El segundo no emociona tanto como el primero. La siguiente victima, jeje, bueno, aqui ya se sabe cual será, espero que sea más intenso que con el Inglés.

**Miara Makisan** . Gracias. Bueno, no sé como, pero quise hacer al Inglés un poco apasionado. De por si ya es bastante aburrido tenerlo como pareja de Anna, creeme, fue uno de los que menos me gustó para ella.

**Junno** . Yo sé que esta pareja no es el sueño de todo lector, pero... no vuelve a pasar, lo juro. Y de Yoh, ya viene su turno, descuida.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Una para todos!.

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 5 :.

* * *

Se sentía mareado, muy, muy cansado.

El aroma de la joven era exquisito, agradable e intoxicante. Su pobre mente era un montón de vagas ideas que iban y venían, confundiéndolo cada vez más.

__

""La prometida de Yoh, el demonio: Anna Kyouyama, la mujer entre sus brazos, la más bella de todas; mujer ajena, mujer prohibida. . . a la que quiero y deseo con desesperación. . . yo la amo. . .""

Más las últimas tres palabras eran lo único que Ren tenía claro en ese momento. Así que simplemente dejó que su corazón latiera descontrolado, disfrutando del momento.

No sabría decir si había pasado una eternidad o tan solo unos cuantos instantes, solo estaba conciente del dulce sabor de los labios de la rubia itako.

Por un momento creyó haber caído en un largo y tranquilo sueño, prisionero de los labios de la sacerdotisa, más abrió los ojos, cómo aquel que de repente despierta agitado ante una pesadilla; sus pupilas se destiñeron.

Y la sorpresa lo invadió al instante. ¿En verdad esto estaba pasando?. Anna frente suyo, yacía desnuda, haciendo gala de la tremenda belleza con la que fue bendecida.

Ren no podía más que admirar a aquella que era su musa. Mujer de figura delgada, delicada y hasta frágil. Su estrecha cintura lo hacía desear el rodearla con sus fuertes brazos para que nunca se le escapara. Sus largos cabellos dorados, ondeándose ligeramente por la brisa de la noche; su piel blanca cómo de porcelana fina, se veía suave y la luz de la luna, la hacia brillar, haciéndola parecer irreal.

Y su rostro, Kami, su hermoso rostro adornado por aquel par de gemas negras que brillaban extrañamente esta noche.

¿Acaso era la lujuria que reflejaban aquellos ojos negros?. Y sus labios. . . Tao simplemente no pudo resistir más y la tomó con fuerza, besándola con pasión.

De pronto todo pensamiento lógico se desvaneció, dejando a su paso la lujuria, el deseo, la excitación. . . el amor.

****

Anna, Anna, Anna. . .

A Ren se le iba la voz, llamando a su amada mientras sus manos, temblorosas, recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer, satisfaciendo su sentido del tacto.

Fría y caliente a la vez; sentir la piel de la chica lo hacía estremecer. Sus labios secos, abandonaron la dulce boca de Anna para deslizarse por su cuello, mordiendo con pasión.

****

Ahhh, Ren, eres un travieso. . .

Le dijo ella, pues sentía los suaves apretones que el shaman daba sobre sus redondos pechos.

La itako enredó las manos en el cabello del joven chino, suspirando agradada por las caricias y besos sobre su cuerpo.

Más la voz simplemente se le apagó a la sacerdotisa cuando sintió un intruso deslizándose al interior de su intimidad.

Ren Tao introdujo su dedo índice, sintiendo la calidez y la humedad del sexo femenino al meter y sacar su dedo.

****

Ahh, no pares. . .

Le pidió la mujer de ojos negros; arqueando la espalda y oprimiendo ella misma sus senos.

La rubia cerró los ojos, entregándose al placer que Ren le daba mientras el shaman de ojos místicos miraba embelesado cómo la mujer se retorcía de gozo sobre su cuerpo.

Y le dio más fuerte, penetrándola desesperado, lleno de excitación.

****

Oohh, aahhh. . .

La rubia itako liberó un largo gemido cuando ya no pudo retener el placer en su cuerpo y tembló convulsionándose ligeramente gracias al dedo del joven que seguía alojado dentro suyo.

Respiraba agitada y se le veía cansada, el chino no se esperaba lo que vino después. Anna se liberó de sus brazos y se inclinó hasta tener frente suyo el miembro erecto del muchacho. Lo miró por un par de segundos, complacida con el tamaño y el grosor.

Una lujuriosa sonrisa adornó su bello rostro y enseguida, tomó el miembro viril para introducirlo en su boca. Ren tuvo que apretar los puños, lastimándose; esa mujer era perversa. Deslizó su cálida y hábil lengua por la longitud de su miembro para luego dedicarse a lamer y hasta succionar las esferas que descansaban en la base de su pene.

****

A-Anna, espera ahhh. . .

El muchacho apretó con fuerza los dientes, la rubia itako parecía no tener suficiente y su lengua jugueteaba con la punta de su masculinidad para finalmente succionar, cómo tratando de extraer algo y lo logró, pues el joven Tao no pudo contenerse y entre gemidos y roncos jadeos, lo recorrió un orgasmo, derramando el semen contenido hasta ahora.

****

Delicioso!!.

Dijo la sacerdotisa, bebiendo un poco de aquel liquido blanquizco, luego simplemente dejo que un poco de este salpicase su cara, haciéndola ver todavía más deseable para el chico de ascendencia china.

****

Ja,ja,ja. . . deberías ver la cara que tienes ahora, Tao.

Es que nunca creí que fueras tan. . .

¿Zorra?.

No, eso no. . . ardiente, apasionada.

Las risas volvieron por parte de la chica de rubios cabellos, abrazando a su amante y llenándolo de besos.

Él solo la acariciaba con ternura y amor. En ese momento todo él era para ella y creía que la Kyouyama sentía lo mismo.

Lo que vino después tomó por sorpresa al shaman. La sacerdotisa se recostó al borde de las termas y alzando un poco las caderas, invitó al hombre a posarse encima suyo.

****

Por favor, Ren, ya no puedo esperar más, necesito sentirte dentro de mi.

Le dijo, su voz sensual e incitadora; sus ojos negros mirándole suplicantes. Anna lo estaba invitando a pecar.

****

Anna, yo. . .

Ren pasó saliva, se sentía atrapado, felizmente atrapado.

Quizás sin detenerse a pensar que estaba a punto de traspasar las barreras permitidas y que se convertiría en un maldito traidor. Ren sujetó su pene y se entretuvo deslizando la punta en la entrada de la vagina de la mujer, que gemía dulcemente a causa de aquel contacto superficial.

Complacida al sentir el duro pene del muchacho, adentrándose poco a poco en ella, obligando cuidadosamente a su cuerpo a amoldarse a su espina que se clavaba en su flor, tan solo para hacerla gozar.

****

Ohh, Ren, continua, continua. . .

Le pedía ella entre gemidos que llenaron la habitación.

En aquellos momentos, el chino parecía un títere que se movía a voluntad de la hermosa joven, pues no dudó en complacerla en todo instante.

Le llenó la espalda con dulces besos y sus manos la recorrieron con tranquila pasión hasta posarse sobre sus redondos senos, oprimiéndolos a placer.

****

Anna, Anna!!. . .

La llamaba el muchacho, penetrándola cada vez con más intensidad, más profundo. Solo quería sentirla, disfrutar de la húmeda calidez de su intimidad; la suave y dulce caricia que su sexo le regalaba al propio al abrazarlo con su piel interna, apretándolo deliciosamente.

Los gemidos subieron de volumen y los susurros de amor no hicieron falta por parte del joven Tao, quien ya fuera de si, penetró con fuerza a su rubia compañera.

****

Mmm, Re-Ren. . . ah, aahhh. . .

Un grito escapó de los labios de Anna, quien tembló entera al llegar al tan deseado éxtasis.

Suaves y constantes espasmos la recorrieron, llenándola de placer; su respiración era acompañada por los jadeos del shaman, quien no tardó en desbordar el gozo del orgasmo.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes, disfrutó la relajante sensación de eyacular dentro de la vagina de la sacerdotisa, quien lo miraba llena de satisfacción.

El muchacho tardó un rato en abandonar el cuerpo de la Kyouyama, no tenía prisa y el simple hecho de mantener su pene, cuya dureza estaba perdiendo, dentro de ella, le hacía sentir a esa mujer como suya, solo suya.

Y permanecieron en silencio sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. La rubia dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

__

""¿Qué significara?.""

Se cuestionaba el shaman. Más no tuvo tiempo para divagar en ello; sus ojos se cerraron, vencidos por el sueño y el cansancio. No supo más por esa noche.

-.-

-.-

-.-

****

¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!.

Ella simplemente no se molestó en responder al joven de piel tostada y pasado peinado tipo afro.

Solo se despojó poco a poco de sus ropas, ante la incrédula mirada del comediante, quien al admirarla completamente desnuda, sonrió con ternura, casi con devoción, cómo si estuviese en un hermoso sueño.

Y cuando sintió la tibia piel blanca de la rubia, Chocolove simplemente no pudo resistirse y se dejó llevar por la bella dama que había entrado a su habitación, tan solo para hacerlo feliz esta noche.

****

Sin finalizar.

* * *

Bueno voy a saltarme lo que pasó entre Chocolove y Anna, porque simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza que ellos dos. . . bueno.

Pero tenía que mencionarlo, él es otro más en la pensión.

Nada es lo que parece.

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Katsumi Kurosawa . **Verdad!. No sé porque, quizás por el final del anime, a Ren se le ve más cercano a la rubia, igual fue el único que la "regañó" cuando se dio por vencida ante Hao. Como sea, creo que este hombre ha sido uno de los más esperados, al menos más que Lyserg.

**Annasak2 . **Gracias, gracias. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo ya que mencionaste que esta pareja te gusta. La actitud de Anna tiene una muy buena razón, pero no la develaré hasta varios capitulos más adelante TT.

**Miara Makisan **. GRACIAS . Bueno, no hay que culpar al peliverde, Anna es lindisima. En especial me gustó detonar los celos de Hao, jeje. Bueno, Hao va a tener su momento cuando se trate de mencionar lo que él piensa, aunque no creo que imagines su reacción, nop. Y de Yoh, bueno, no digo más porque él es el proximo.

**Priss **. Claro, Hao debe sufir jeje, bueno, es que aqui todos van a sufrir, ya veras. La actitud de Anna tiene un porque que no sabrás hasta casi el final de la historia, ajajajaja -risa malefica- sorry.

**Itako no Nardi **. Gracias, espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Siento decir que no habra más RxA en el fic; espero te guste alguna otra pareja, ¬¬?.

**Jessy moon 15 **. Lo siento!! TT, aunque si has notado, hasta ahora todos los caps los he cortado más o menos de la misma manera. No sé porque lo hice asi cuando escribi el fic, bueno. NO, no más chicas, solo Anna. La verdad es que cuando escribi este fic tenía una especie de OBSESIÓN por Anna, aunque sigo obsesionada, jeje, le he dado paso al... yuri.

**Emi.Green **. Muchas gracias, ojalá te siga gustando el fic con estos girso que esta dando.

**Anna Maya **. Sorry, lamento la demora, pero me hace feliz que estes tan interesada en esta historia. ¿Por qué todas quieren a Hao?, bueno, mala pregunta, demasiado obvia, pero yo tengo planes para todos, o al menos eso trato. No, definitivamente no habrá orgia, aun no estoy lista para publicar fics asi, porque me gustan, pero aun me preocupan las criticas TT. El embarazo... no lo diré, ya lo sabras, espero te guste como sigue esta historia.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel". Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

****

Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

****

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	6. Chapter 6

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 6 :.

* * *

Se sentía incomoda, era conciente de las cuatro pesadas miradas que no habían perdido detalle de un solo movimiento suyo.

Se había controlado por un buen rato, pero lo cierto es que Anna ya estaba harta.

**Dejen ya de mirarme o les sacare los ojos.**

Gritó ella mientras, con más fuerza de la necesaria, ponía su tazón de arroz sobre la mesa. De inmediato tres jóvenes obedecieron a la sacerdotisa, cómo mansos cachorritos que no querían hacer enojar a su dueña.

Pero él seguía mirándola, incluso con mayor atención. Hao sonreía con diversión, con satisfacción al ver que su chica tenía ese insoportable carácter que a él tanto le gustaba.

**¿Te sientes mal?, pareciera que últimamente no has dormido bien, Annita.**

Al decir esto, Hao recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

_""Yo lo mato.""_

Se decía la itako una y otra vez, de hecho, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en ese mismo instante, pero la voz de su ex-prometido la hizo desistir.

**Cálmate, Annita, por favor, Hao ya no te va a molestar. ¿Verdad, hermano?.**

Las últimas palabras del menor de los gemelos emergieron entre dientes mientras miraba al shaman de fuego de forma reprobatoria.

Estaba arriesgando el pellejo, por Anna, no por el descarado de su hermano mayor.

Había notado la incomoda que había estado la Kyouyama con la presencia de todos sus amigos, pero en especial con Hao.

_""Creo que se detestan.""_

Pensaba el shaman, no muy convencido de ello, pues había dejado de serle indiferente la forma en que su gemelo miraba a su novia.

Maldición!!, otra vez lo había hecho, Yoh aun consideraba a la rubia como su futura compañera y eso era algo que ya lo estaba comenzando a lastimar, pues aunque le pesara, la actitud de Anna para con él se había vuelto más cortante.

Ella se había alejado y lo había alejado de golpe.

_""No puedo culparla, después de todo, fui yo el estúpido que rompió el compromiso.""_

Se decía a si mismo el Asakura, arrepintiéndose por primera vez de algo. Pero eso iba a terminar. . .

¿Verdad?, si, ahora mismo iba a tratar de arreglar su vida. Y que Kami lo ayudara.

Con esto en mente, se mantuvo en silencio en el comedor, aunque las miradas seguían sobre la bella itako.

-.-

-.-

-.-

**¿De que quieres hablar?**

La voz de la sacerdotisa sonó pesada y fría. Yoh nunca la sintió tan distante cómo ahora.

Después del desayuno, se pasó horas y horas pensando, lo cual no era muy común en él.

No le fue indiferente la forma en casi todos sus amigos, y ni que decir de Hao, miraban a su Annita. Y sintió miedo, porque si bien el compromiso había sido anulado, aun tenía el consuelo de tenerla a su lado, para él, solo parea él.

Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que la Kyouyama se relacionara con otro hombre, vamos!, es Anna después de todo. Y aquel que se le acercase tendría que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido como para arriesgar la vida.

_""O amarla demasiado.""_

Pensaba el moreno, totalmente perdido en ideas y suposiciones, olvidándose de que la chica seguía esperando impaciente a que él hablara.

**Si no me vas a decir nada entonces me voy.**

**No por favor, quédate. . .**

Yoh la tomó por el brazo, forzándola suavemente a escucharlo. La miraba esperanzado y nervioso a la vez. Ella era tan hermosa. . . y la voz se le perdió en algún lugar de la garganta.

Diablos, ¿por qué siempre fue tan difícil hablar con ella?.

**Si vas a decir algo, hazlo y ya.**

Él la miró decidido.

Lo único que tenía que perder era la esperanza y esa de nada le servia desde que terminó con la joven itako.

Estrechando suavemente una de las blancas manos de la chica entre las suyas, la besó con ternura, desconcertando a la sacerdotisa.

El moreno nunca se comportó así con ella. . . ¿por qué ahora?. . .

**Vuelve conmigo Anna.**

Lo escuchó decir.

Las pupilas antes negras de la itako, ahora desteñidas por la sorpresa. Anna se hundió en los recuerdos, perdiendo el habla por un momento. Ahora que sentía que por fin había superado el dolor de ser rechazada por el único hombre que había amado, la humillación y la tortura de vivir viéndolo todos los días.

¿Por qué le pedía estar con él otra vez?.

**¿Por qué?.**

Alcanzó a preguntar la mujer, y si quería una respuesta, la obtuvo, aun cuando esta terminó lastimándola. . .

**Porque te amo.**

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Tenía que darle una oportunidad a Yoh para que estuviese con su Annita.

Hay una buena razón para que no hubiese sido el primero o "el segundo", aunque ya lo sabrán al final.

Nada es lo que parece.

Gracias por leerme. . .

**Katsumi Kurosawa .** Yo igual no queria tratar la situacion sobre Chocolove, pero quise mencionar al chico porque me cae bien. Creo que eres de las pocas personas que no quieren a Ren enamorado de la rubia. Yo no sé, pero después de los gemelos, él seria el siguiente, ¿no?.

**Emi.Green .** Ya somos dos que no queriamos detalles sobre una noche entre Anna y Chocolove, jeje.

**Annasak2 .** Se nota que tu preferido en Ren, no es para menos, pues de los amigos de yoh, él es quien más ha convivido con Anna, aunque dicha convivencia se reduce a un par de saludos, un poco de maltrato y un poco de ayuda. Lo que hace que Anna se meta con todos es... bueno, algo que seguramente no te imaginas, pero cuya explicacion ya viene. ¿Manta?, n.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Juanchi .** ARIGATOU YY, tus palabras me levantan el animo y me hacen sentir que escribir fics de este tipo y soportar los reclamos que vengan, vale la pena. Yo si quisiera publicar un libro, si ganase dinero con mis fics, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo... pero no puedo YY.

**Jessy moon 15 .** Te complaceré y no entraré en detalles con Chocolove (a mi tampoco me inspira). La palabra que no te gustó... bueno, quise reflejar el ego masculino, porque, segun ellos y la sociedad, las mujeres deben llegar virgenes al matrimonio, sino o si han tenido relaciones con todo hombre que ellas quieran, entonces son tachadas de rameras, no asi con los hombres; ¿cual es la diferencia?. Total que sus palabras son una interpretacion de la idea que algun hombre, en este caso Ren, pudiese tener de ella. ¿No te gusta el yuri?, a mi no me emociona, pero tengo un fic con esa base, espero publicarlo pronto, y me gustará que lo leas, aunque sea para decirme que no vuelva a escribir esas cosas, jeje.

**Itako no Nardi .** Gracias. Bueno, pues ya van dos de las parejas que te gustan, sigue la tercera, ojalá te guste.

**Badada .** Jeje, siento el trauma por lo de Chocolove. Ahora, la pregunta del embarazo... todo es gracias a la magia de los fanfictions, donde nos ahorramos el pequeño detalle de la protección (la que sea de su agrado o preferencia). Eeeeee (aplausos a lo lejos). No lo hagan en casa (bbuuuuu).

**Priss .** Hao, Hao, Hao, olvidate de él, no más Hao para este fic, al menos no en cuanto al lemon. ¿Querias leer sobre Chocolove?, creo que eres la única. N.o.o.o.o.o.o. ahora yo estoy traumatizada en un rincón.

**Anna Haruno .** Gracias por tu review tan largo, eso significa que te gusta el fic, gracias. La reacción de Hao... es la más importante a comparacion con la de los demás. ¿Como adivinaste?, soy tan obvia?, Horo viene después de Yoh, exacto. Segun yo, te gustará la parte dedicada a Horo. No reparé en el detalle de que nadie se entere de lo que pasa en ese lugar, por ahora echemosle la culpa a los ronquidos de unos cuantos, aunque con la razón que daré al final, se podría solucionar este asunto, jeje. No me habia percatado del detalle de la habitacion y el baño, GOMEN, por lo regular siempre los pongo encima de una cama, asi que me deje llevar YY. Que horror!, pero ya lo estoy corrigiendo.

**Angel Katsuki .** Aja, buena pregunta (bueno no fue una pregunta), la reacción de los shamanes por supuesto no es la mejor. Y lo del YxA, pues por ahora solo te puedo dejar este capitulo y la duda... gomen.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	7. Chapter 7

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 7 :.

* * *

**No!.**

Le dijo así nada más, tan fría y seca, cortante cómo solo ella puede llegar a serlo.

**¿Por qué?.**

**¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a preguntarlo?. Tu me botaste, Asakura, me hiciste a un lado y rompiste el compromiso sin siquiera consultar conmigo primero.**

Lo que empezó cómo un tranquilo reclamo, se convirtió en gritos.

Todas y cada una de las palabras de Anna le dolieron al castaño. Si, si, si. . . estaba conciente de que todo aquello era cierto, que él tenía toda la culpa, pero aun así. . .

**Por favor, Anna, déjame intentarlo; demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.**

La itako lo miró furiosa.

_""Demostrarme que me quiere, ¿él?, ahora?. . . que estúpido!!.""_

Pensó la rubia, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Más los fuertes brazos del shaman la rodearon sorpresivamente por la cintura, formando una suave prisión. Y sintió su cálido aliento contra su cuello, susurrándole palabras de amor.

Se estremeció sin querer; algo en ella la hacía desear a ese hombre. Recuerdos de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos. Y no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que lo amó.

Con suavidad, Yoh la hizo girarse para mirarla a los ojos.

Sus hermosos ojos negros reflejando tantas cosas: temor, inseguridad, tristeza y hasta dolor. . . Yoh no pudo más; acariciando las blancas mejillas de la itako, acercó su rostro y la besó. . .

Anna jadeó al sentir los labios del shaman, se estaría engañando a si misma si dijese que esto no le gustaba, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. . . preguntándose por qué siempre se sentía indefensa ante el hombre que alguna vez fue su prometido.

Lentamente, el Asakura desnudó a la rubia, prenda por prenda hasta complacer a sus propios ojos con la perfecta imagen que ante él se mostraba. El cuerpo de Anna era simplemente divino, así lo veía él.

La contempló por interminables minutos, haciendo sonrojar a la itako, seguro de que ningún hombre la había mirado de esa forma tan dulce y embelesada.

Ella giró el rostro, evitando los atentos ojos del castaño.

Esto le resultaba tan extraño y lo fue aun más al sentir los brazos del moreno, rodeándola con increíble suavidad, cómo temiendo que fuese a romperla.

Y sintió sus tibias manos acariciándola, primero con lentitud y delicadeza, más tarde con ansiosa pasión.

**Te necesito, Anna.**

Lo escuchó decir al tiempo en que la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta le futon, recostándola con suma delicadeza.

Yoh no se cansaba de mirar los negros ojos de la sacerdotisa; una caricia a una de sus suaves mejillas y las manos del shaman que se aventuraron por el frágil cuerpo de la Kyouyama, delineando las curvas; la pasión y el deseo dominaban al castaño.

**¡Qué bella eres, Anna!.**

Quería recorrer el blanco de esa piel que tanto lo atraía, con sus labios hasta desgastarlos, con sus manos hasta entumecerse.

Yoh la besó dejando que su lengua penetrara en la boca de la itako, explorando, jugueteando.

**Aahhh, espera, Y-Yoh, por fa. . .**

Pero el Asakura profundizó el beso. ¿Esperar?, no podría, ya no podría el estar sin su querida Annita, ya no, ya no más. . .

Así, el shaman deslizó sus apasionados labios por el cuello de la joven, tatuando incontables besos, succionando y marcando la piel.

**Te amo, te amo.**

No paraba de decirle el muchacho; susurros que llegaron al corazón de la sacerdotisa, invitándola a dejarse llevar mientras las manos del chico acariciaban sus suaves pechos, amasándolos y oprimiendo circularmente los sonrosados pezones que ya duros delataban la excitación en el cuerpo de la bella mujer.

**¿Puedo?.**

Anna no entendió a que se refería el Asakura con esa pregunta, hasta que miró, primero sorprendida y luego extasiada, cómo su ex-prometido se aventuraba a besar sus pechos, tranquilo al principio, atrevido y ansioso conforme pasaron los minutos, pues terminó lamiendo uno de sus senos, para luego succionar y beber de su pezón, maravillado con la perfección de estos.

**Oh, Yoh!!. . .**

Anna arqueó la espalda.

Eso era tan hermoso, a pesar de todo, el shaman la trataba con tanta suavidad.

Y hubiese podido mantenerse así durante toda la noche, pero el Asakura necesitaba a la mujer entre sus brazos, no podía parar hasta demostrarle lo mucho que la necesitaba. . . lo mucho que la amaba.

Yoh trazó un delicado camino de suaves besos por el cuerpo de la joven, abandonando la redondez de los senos, perdiéndose en la curva de su cintura, bajando por el vientre y terminando entre las piernas de la itako.

El castaño hundió su lengua en la cálida intimidad de la joven, degustando su sabor a mujer y complacido con los entrecortados gemidos que la chica le regalaba.

Anna cerró los ojos, retorciéndose de gozo ante la sensación que el moreno provocaba en ella.

**Yoh, ya deten. . . detente!!. . .**

Más el shaman, lejos de hacer caso a las suplicas de la sacerdotisa, siguió devorando la intimidad de la mujer, lamiendo y separando los pliegues o simplemente aprisionando el pequeño clítoris entre sus labios, succionando con fuerza.

**Aahhh, Y-Yoohhh. . .**

La itako abrió los ojos, un choque eléctrico nació de su sexo, expandiéndose a todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de placer.

Fue maravilloso y también un verdadero milagro si los demás huéspedes de la pensión no los habían escuchado ya.

El shaman buscó los labios de Anna, regalándole un poco del sabor de ella misma.

**Yoh, ya no. . .**

**Te amo, te amo. . . te amo.**

El castaño la calló nuevamente con esas palabras, mientras simplemente se posaba entre las piernas de la itako y se movía ligeramente, haciendo leve fricción entre sus sexos.

Anna suspiraba agradada, ¿para que negarlo?, le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Así, el Shaman King presionó ligeramente, hundiendo la punta de su duro pene en la vagina de la sacerdotisa.

Jadearon al sentirse mutuamente.

_""Kami, esto es maravilloso.""_

Pensaba el moreno mientras movía sus caderas con suave paciencia hasta hundirse por completo en la flor de su amada.

**Oh, Yoh, Yoh!. . .**

Anna se abrazó a su nuevo amante, enterrando las uñas en el ancha espalda del Asakura.

Esto era maravilloso, simplemente hermoso, y tan distinto a lo que sintió en brazos del shaman de fuego. Vaya que eran diferentes. Hao era posesivo, fuerte, apasionado y hasta brusco y salvaje, mientras que Yoh la llenaba de suaves caricias, besos cargados de ternura y un sin fin de palabras de amor mientras mecía sus caderas con increíble delicadeza.

En brazos de Hao, Anna se sentía como un objeto de deseo tremendo que ni siquiera el shaman más poderoso de la tierra podía resistir, pero con Yoh se sentía una mujer especial, importante para este hombre. . . se sentía amada.

Le gustaba estar así con el menor de los gemelos; fue algo que deseó por tanto tiempo. . .

_""Si tan solo lo hubiésemos hecho mucho antes, quizás. . .""_

Los pensamientos de la rubia, la hicieron recordar que ya nada era igual. Hacer el amor con él, solo le estaba demostrando que ya nada podía volver a ser cómo antes.

Ella se hubiese detenido, más el vaivén de las caderas de su amante se volvió más rápido, profundo y fuerte, haciéndola gemir de gozo.

La oscuridad de la habitación, la fresca brisa de la noche que se filtraba por la ventana y abrazaba sus cuerpos desnudos, el hermoso sonido de los gemidos de cada uno llenando la alcoba. . . Kami, era maravilloso.

Y Anna terminó rendida a las deliciosas y placenteras embestidas que el moreno ejercía sobre su flor.

Enterrando su espina, disfrutando de la estreches de su amada.

Y después de haber perdido la cuenta de los minutos y los suspiros por este hombre, la vagina de Anna se contrajo con fuerza, regalándole el orgasmo más hermoso de su vida.

Se aferró al shaman, jadeante y exhausta, escuchando cómo este le decía que la amaba una y otra vez, aun moviéndose dentro de ella hasta que el placer del éxtasis lo venció y término por salir de la itako tan solo para derramar un liquido caliente sobre las ya mojadas sábanas.

Tiernos besos, suaves caricias y palabras de amor inundaron la habitación, pero eran solo por parte de Yoh. La Kyouyama le daba la espalda, reprochándose por haber llegado tan lejos con su ex-prometido.

_""Debimos hacer esto mucho antes.""_

Pensaba, antes de levantarse y apresurarse a cubrir su blanca piel.

**No te vayas, Annita, por favor. . .**

Le rogó el moreno, abrazándola por la cintura.

La hizo girarse y la besó nuevamente, esperando fuese suficiente para convencerla, más la rubia dejó escapar un sutil sollozo.

Yoh la miró sorprendido, ella lloraba, su Annita estaba llorando por su culpa.

**Lo siento, Yoh, yo no puedo, ya no puedo más. . .**

Anna no pudo decir más y terminó por salir de la habitación.

El Shaman King alcanzó a escuchar los sollozos. Le dolía ver los negros ojos de la mujer derramando el agua salada. Confundido y lleno de tristeza, se dejó caer sobre el piso, preguntándose: ¿por qué el pecho le dolía tanto?.

Y si lo que había hecho estuvo bien o si una vez más había cometido un error para el cual arrepentirse toda su vida.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Lo siento, Yoh TT, pero tu terminaste con ella, así que. . . dudo hacer que se reconcilien.

Menos mal que hay más chicos en la pensión.

Nada es lo que parece.

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Katsumi Kurosawa, Itako no Nardi, Anna Haruno, Annasak2, Emi.Green, Carlita-asakura, Jessy moon 15, Vickyng, Hikaru-Hoshi y Priss.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	8. Chapter 8

**_Una para todos!._**

**((EL ÚNICO Y ORIGINAL))**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 8 :.

* * *

_""Por lo menos me obedeció esta vez.""_

Pensaba la rubia itako al comprobar a simple vista que no había un solo hombre en la pensión.

Claro, si apenas el dia anterior le exigió a Yoh deshacerse de su montón de amigotes, incluido Hao.

**Por fin tendré un día de total tranquilidad.**

Decía la itako en un monologo personal a causa de la soledad y la quietud.

No más gritos, ni estúpidas peleas por las comidas o por quien era el más fuerte, por la televisión, las termas. . . ¡todo!.

Anna sinceramente estaba harta de todo aquello, se sentía sofocada, atrapada en una rutina que no deseaba para su vida. Y hablando de querer, sin saber realmente que era lo que quería a futuro.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la linda chica mientras entraba a la sala y se encontraba con. . .

**Puñado de shamanes buenos para nada, cuando regresen los voy a matar.**

Fue un grito que resonó en toda la pensión.

La sacerdotisa estaba furiosa ante el desastre que sus ojos veían. ¿A caso creían que ella era su sirvienta particular?.

**Pero esto se acabó, los torturaré uno a uno hasta dejarlos medio muertos.**

Cómo si no tuviese suficiente con el extraño comportamiento que casi todos tenían hacia ella, desde el holgazan de Yoh y el estúpido de su hermano, hasta el chocolatito. Su mirada, su comportamiento. Anna no iba a estar tranquila hasta echarlos a todos a la calle.

Y justo estaba a la mitad de una perfecta idea de castigo que implicaba pedirle prestados unos cuantos instrumentos de tortura a Jeanne, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. . .

**¿Por qué tanto escandalo, muchachos?, no dejan dormir y. . . ¡ay, la bruja!.**

La rubia alzaba su ceja derecha en lo que parecía ser un tic nervioso, mientras veía cómo Horo Horo se hacía bolita en un rincón y temblaba incontrolable.

Ese baka tenía toda la facha de haberse emborrachado hasta bien entrada la noche.

La Kyouyama comenzó a reir malévolamente, pues ya tenía un conejillo de indias, ya tenía con quien desquitarse en especial por lo de. . .

**¿Cómo me llamaste?.**

**A-Annita, yo, yo, verás. . .**

El joven se había acercado a la bella mujer, desesperado por hallar una forma de escapar del problema en que su bocota lo había metido.

Y justo frente a él, una larga lista de actividades que la chica le entregaba. Lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa, preparar la cena, eran solo unas de las tantas cosas que el peliazul debía hacer por su osadía. . .

**P-pero me llevará todo el día y. . .**

**¡No me importa!. Estaré en mi habitación, me duele la cabeza así que no quiero escuchar un solo ruido, ¿entiendes, Horokeu?.**

**Pero, Anna, es imposible que. . .**

El shaman de hielo intentaba defenderse, más la joven rubia ya iba escaleras arriba, directo a su habitación.

Entonces, algo en la cabeza del muchacho pareció reaccionar. . .

**¿Cómo es que sabe mi verdadero nombre?.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Cuando se fastidió de estar recostada, Anna miraba el atardecer desde el balcón, sentada sobre el piso de madera.

Sentía que algo le faltaba, lo sentía desde la noche que pasó con su ex-prometido. . . no, esto venía de tiempo atrás, pero no quiso darse cuenta.

La rubia bajó levemente la mirada, permitiendo que algunos mechones dorados ocultasen el inusual brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos.

Necesidad, eso reflejaban.

Quizá si hubiese seguido divagando un poco más en sus pensamientos, se hubiese dado cuenta de qué era lo que le faltaba, pero. . .

**Voy a entrar.**

Escuchó una voz de tras de la puerta y de inmediato esta se deslizó, permitiendole la entrada al muchacho peliazul.

**¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi alcoba sin siquiera pedir permiso?. Largo!!.**

Más el shaman simplemente la ignoró. Sin detenerse se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con seriedad.

**No me oiste?, fuera de. . .**

**Kore.**

El ainu la interrumpió, entregándole una taza de té.

**¿Qué es esto?.**

**Te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.**

Anna lo miraba entre curiosa e incrédula, ligeramente sorprendida.

Eso había sido en la mañana, ¿por qué se lo estaba dando hasta ahora?.

**Hasta hace un rato terminé con los quehaceres, así que. . .** El peliazul se llevó la mano a la cabeza, hablaba cómo si adivinara los pensamientos de la rubia mujer. **Qué?, ¿no lo quieres?.**

Una sutil sonrisa adornó el lindo rostro de la joven, quien aceptó la taza.

El shaman fue recorrido por un escalofrio al rozar ligeramente sus dedos con los suaves de la itako; tenue rojo en sus mejillas sin que él se diese cuenta.

Anna miraba el líquido en la taza. Tantos hombres en la pensión y solo uno, el último que hubiese imaginado, tuvo un pequeño detalle con ella.

**A-Anna.** Le habló el ainu una vez que fue capaz de armar palabras nuevamente. **¿Cómo es que sabes cual es mi verdadero nombre?.**

**No lo sé, creo que lo escuché en una conversación entre Yoh y Manta.**

La chica bebió un poco de su te, comprobando que el sabor era mejor de lo que esperaba.

**No te lo dijo Yoh?.**

La itako se quedó pensativa. Ese holgazan siempre olvidaba consultar con ella las cosas importantes, mucho menos iba a hablarle de simplezas cómo aquella.

**Nuestro compromiso por ejemplo, él lo anuló sin pedir siquiera mi opinión.**

La Kyouyama alzó la mirada, intentando mostrar una sonrisa, aparentando que no le importaba, más al levantar el rostro, se encontró con el atractivo rostro del shaman de hielo a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Podía sentir su calido aliento acariciándole la cara.

Sin saber por qué, el corazón del shaman comenzó a latir agitado.

La veía tan linda, tan tranquila. Y por primera vez fue conciente de la tremenda belleza de la mujer. Sus labios, sus dorados cabellos brillando con el sol poniente, le pareció estar frente a una diosa y toda ella le parecía irresistible.

Y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de alejarse, sino todo lo contrario, se acercaron un poco más, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba.

Un leve roce entre sus labios, un beso que apenas pudieron sentir pero que los hizo estremecer y luego. . .

Fuertes voces, todas masculinas se escucharon; los demás habían llegado y Horo Horo precipitó su puño contra el piso, frustrado por la interrupcion.

**Maldición.**

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, dejando a la chica sorprendida y agitada.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Ja,ja,ja, entonces Annita se desquitó contigo.**

Reunidos alrededor de la mesa, justo a la hora de la cena, Yoh se burlaba por la suerte de su amigo. Pero el peliazul parecía distante y solo era capaz de responder con monosílabos.

Luchaba contra sus ojos, que necios, querían posarse sobre la rubia mujer, callada, indiferente.

Más solo fue capaz de alzar la mirada, cuando ella se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse no sin antes dejar bien claro que no quería ver todo tirado por la mañana.

**Si, jefa.**

Aquellas palabras resonaron cómo coro, debido a las voces de todos los muchachos excepto la del shaman de hielo, quien seguía con la mirada la delgada figura de la mujer.

Las palabras eran acompañadas por el sake, y eso lo hubiese disfrutado el peliazul de no ser porque su mente estaba en otro lado, pensando solo en ella, en la bella mujer que era Anna Kyouyama.

Entonces no pudo más, se despidió de sus amigos, diciendo que estaba cansado por los quehaceres que la itako le obligó a hacer y que prefería dormir.

Subió las escaleras, pero la habitación que él ocupaba nunca fue su destino, sino aquella con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, donde al entrar, vio a la chica, de pie justo en medio de la habitación; sus rubios cabellos ondeandose con sensualidad, movidos por la suave brisa que entraba por el balcón.

**Te estaba esperando.** La escuchó decir. **Deseaba que fueses tu el que entrase por esa puerta, pero no sabía si realmente vendrías.**

Era la segunda vez que Horo entraba sin permiso a esta recamara, pero esta vez a la itako no pareció molestarle.

Y sin decir una sola palabra, sin explicaciones, sin razones o por qués, Horo Horo se acercó a la chica.

Bastó con perderse en el mar negro de sus hermosos ojos para atreverse a estrecharla entre sus brazos. . . y besarla con toda la pasión que solo una mujer cómo Anna Kyouyama puede inspirar.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Ya me había tardado en hablar de estos dos. . . juntos. Hay una muy buena razón para ello, misma que será develada más adelante.

Por cierto, quise ser un poco más divertida esta vez y por ello incluí un par de frases, pero no sé si habré logrado resultar graciosa.

Ah, si, recuerden. . .

Nada es lo que parece.

**ME PLAGIARON ESTE FIC "AQUI" EN FF-NET , NO PUEDO CREERLO.**

MI FIC "**UNA PARA TODOS**" FUE ROBADO, COPIADO Y PEGADO BAJO OTRO TITULO Y EL NOMBRE DE OTRA PERSONA. ALGO ABSURDO Y DESCARADO PORQUE (COMO SABEN) MI FIC ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADO Y CONSTANTEMENTE ACTUALIZADO. EL FINAL Y LAS RAZONES DE LA HISTORIA NI SIQUIERA HAN SIDO REVELADOS Y EL FIC YA FUE ROBADO SIN SIQUIERA SABERSE EL RUMBO QUE TOMARÁ LA HISTORIA. ESTO ES HORRIBLE.

EN VERDAD, ME COMPLACE QUE MIS HISTORIAS LES GUSTEN, PERO NO TANTO COMO PARA QUE ALGUNOS SE LAS ADJUDIQUEN.

LA PERSONA ES **Angel Katsuki** (QUIEN POR CIERTO YA SÉ QUE TAMBIÉN SE ROBÓ UN FIC DE EMI.GREEN) Y EL SUPUESTO TITULO ES: **¿debo compartirte?**.

YA LE ESCRIBI A ESTA PERSONA, PIDIENDOLE RESPETUOSAMENTE QUE RETIRE SU COPIA, PERO A 48 HORAS DESPUÉS, NO HA PASADO NADA. POR ELLO LES PIDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES, YA SEA AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS, PERO IGUAL A LOS QUE NO TANTO, QUE ME APOYEN EN ESTA PENOSA SITUACIÓN Y QUE REPRUEBEN ESTE TIPO DE ACTOS TAN BAJOS Y DESCARADOS.

POR EL MOMENTO, QUIERO AGRADECERLE A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE DIERON CUENTA DEL ROBO Y ME HAN APOYADO EN ESTO, PIDIENDOLE A ESTA PERSONA QUE DESISTA DE ESTA ACTITUD Y BORRE SU COPIA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, EN ESPECIAL A. . .

**Badada  
Vickyng  
Nakontany  
Priss  
Hikaru-Hoshi  
Anna Haruno  
Missume Yoshikawa  
TsukihimeBlitzer**

MUCHAS , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.  
COMO LES DIJE A ELLAS... ME SENTI DEFENDIDA ;-; . GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA, POR SU APOYO Y SU SOLIDARIDAD. NO SÉ COMO EXPRESAR Y AGRADECER ESTO. ESTUVE MUY ENOJADA CUANDO ME PERCATE DE ESTE ASUNTO, PERO GRACIAS A USTEDES ME SIENTO MEJOR AHORA ;-; .  
DE AHI QUE ACTUALIZARA MÁS RAPIDO ESTA VEZ. ALGO BUENO TENIA QUE SALIR DE TODO ESTO.

**MUCHAS , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**  
BUENO, REVIEWS (PERDÓN POR AL ÚLTIMA VEZ, PERO AHORA SI LOS CONTESTE TODOS).

**Katsumi Kurosawa **. ¿Que se entere que él no ha sido el único?, lo hará y de que manera, en verdad. De hecho, en algun momento todos tendrán que enterarse, pero aun falta un poco para eso, jeje. OK, sigue Horo, tu descuida, que Horo tiene un importante papael aqui. ¿Embarazo?... mmmm, NO, no hay embarazo.

**Itako no Nardi** . Sufre YOH... No quisiera responder tu pregunta porque estaria adelantando algo, en cambio te preguntaré: ¿tu que crees?, y tu respuesta será la correcta, creeme. Ahora, más que quedarse con alguien, hay una situacion muy importante que se viene casi al final, y esa creo yo que en verdad nadie se la imagina y tiene que ver con el comportamiento de la rubia.

**Jessy moon 15 **. ¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA? ;-; . ME ESTAN ROBANDO ESTE FIC. PLEASE, DEFIENDEME ;-; . No leas esa copia: "debo compartirla?. Bueno, pasando a tu review, Horo viene e Yoh no volverá, no más.

**Emi.Green .** TU Y YO SOMOS HERMANAS DEL MISMO DOLOR ;-; . Ya me di cuenta que esta personita también se robo un fic tuyo, lo siento en verdad y quiero que sepas que te apoyo en lo que sea. ¿Cómo hacemos para reportar a esta persona?. Jamás me habia pasado ;-; no se que hacer. Bueno, en cuanto a tu review, . ;-; ... Sorry, no creo que estos dos se reconcilien, Yoh fue malo al no consultar con Anna primero antes de romper su compromiso. Creo que Anna no olvidará eso.

**Anna Haruno** . GRACIAS POR APOYARE EN LO DEL PLAGIO TT, GRACIAS. En cuanto a tus comentarios... ¿doloroso?, pues si. Bueno, no quiero decirte quien es el favorito de la itako, pero se supone, al menos en mi loca imaginación y en este fic, que todos los hombres en esta pensión están enamorados de Anna, asi que hay muchos para escoger. Yo elegiría a Hao, jeje. Dios, quiero un Hao para mi. TT. Sigue Horo.

**Priss** . GRACIAS POR APOYARME ;-; . Si, ya me habia percatado de este penoso asunto, como sea, ya le reclame a esta persona, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado nada. Solo quiero que esto se solucione. Ahora, sobre tu review, coincido contigo, Yoh es el que menos merece a la itako (en esta historia). No más Hao.

**Anna Maya** . GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS. Por ahora solo puedo decirte que sigue Horo, jeje. Manta??. ¿Cuál embarazo?, quien te dijo eso?... no, no hay embarazo. En este fic, por arte de magia, Anna no sale embarazada.

**Nakontany** . MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS REVIEWS, FUERON COMO 7. Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR APOYARME EN EL ASUNTO DEL ROBO DE ESTA HISTORIA. ME SIENTO MAL, PERO ME RECONFORTA QUE TU Y OTRAS PERSONAS ESTEN DE MI LADO, DANDOME ANIMOS Y AYUDANDOME A DELATAR ESTE ROBO. Pasando a lo de tus comentarios, agradesco que leas incluso los capitulos donde Anna esta con shamanes que no son de tu agrado, como Ren. Por otro lado, temo decirte que la venganza no es el motivo de que Anna se acueste con todos, es algo que estoy segura nadie imagina -jajajajajaja- risa malefica, jeje-. Bueno, de ahi la frase "nada es lo que parece". En cuanto a Yoh, Anna lloraba porque su intimidad con Yoh llegó demasiado tarde. Segun yo, ella se acostó con él por los recuerdos, ya sabes, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan; una persona que alguna vez quisiste, jamás te será indiferente, al menos eso es lo que creo. Ahhhh, GRACIAS POR VISITAR MI PAGINA, ;-; ... soy tan feliz. Es cierto, solo tengo un YOHxANNA; he querido escribir otro, pero de repente me llegan ideas locas, como ahora, que desde hace un mes estoy escribiendo un HAOxANNAx¿?... que segun yo, es una locura, pero completamente nuevo para mi, y por ahora mi idea más ambiciosa.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	9. Chapter 9

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 9 :.

* * *

Se estaban desbordando a besos, si. . . esa era la expresión, pues se besaban de forma desesperadamente apasionada, cómo si tuviesen miedo a detenerse a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero no pensaban, oh no, Horo Horo solo era conciente de que entre sus brazos tenía a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hayan podido ver. Fria, delicada, diabólica, pero sexy e irresistiblemente bella. . . única.

No se iba a detener, por supuesto que no, solo quería estar con ella, saciarse con esa figura tan adorable y perderse entre la suavidad de su piel y sus curvas.

En ese momento el shaman de hielo se dio cuenta de que todas estas emociones no eran mero resultado del calor del momento, sino que habian permanecido enterrados desde que supo que ella estaba comprometida.

_""Cómo hubiese querido que si fueses la hermana de Yoh.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, recordando la primera impresión que tuvo al ver a la itako.

Y aunque Anna solo suspiraba agradada con las caricias que el peliazul ejercía sobre su cuerpo, ella si estaba pensado en detenerse. ¿No habían sido ya suficientes amantes para una semana?.

Pero Horo Horo la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta el futon, donde la recostó con suavidad.

**En verdad que eres bella.**

Le dijo él mientras se dedicaba simplemente a contemplar el lindo rostro de la rubia mujer.

Esos negros ojos suyos tenían un extraño y fuerte magnetismo sobre él; el rojo en sus mejillas parecía exagerado sobre su blanca e inmaculada piel. Su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación y su boquita entreabierta lo invitaba a probarla.

El shaman, no pudo resistirse y dejó que sus labios se uniesen a los de ella con cortos y pausados besos.

Entrelazaron sus manos, entre los besos, el shaman de hielo le susurraba lo mucho que la deseaba. Así enredó sus manos en los dorados cabellos de la chica mientras, aun con ropa, se acomodaba entre las piernas de la sacerdotisa.

**Ahh, Horokeu!!.**

Anna arqueó la espalda. Él no debió hacer eso pues la fricción que ejercía entre sus sexos aun con la molesta ropa, era tal que la itako tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para soportar el delicioso placer que de pronto la recorría.

Ese pervertido no hacía otra cosa sino masturbarse y masturbarla a ella con esos movimientos.

**Me estas volviendo loca.**

Le susurró ella al oido, cuando vencida por el placer, se aferró al hombre que sería su amante esta noche.

Y el shaman de hielo no supo que fue lo que lo desesperó más, los dulces gemidos que Anna soltaba cerca de su oido, su calida piel o los besos que parecían no tener fin.

Horo se separó ligeramente y sus manos ansiosas se deshicieron de la yutaka de su compañera, ante él, la imagen de la perfecta y delicada desnudez de la chica lo había dejado maravillado.

Kami, ¿en verdad sería suya?, porque le parecía imposible que una mujer con la belleza de una diosa estuviese a punto de entregarse a él.

Asi, sin apartar la mirada de la figura femenina, el peliazul se desnudó con prisa exagerada. Callado y atento a la mujer bajo su cuerpo, dejó a sus manos recorrer cada curva de la Kyouyama, palpando sus redondos y firmes senos.

**Ho-Horo Horo.**

Las mejillas de la itako se tiñeron de rojo al ser objeto de la penetrante mirada del shaman, quien oprimia con más fuerza y confianza sus atributos de mujer.

_""¿Es él realmente?.""_

Se preguntó la joven de ojos negros, mirando con atención a su amante.

Qué distinto era él en este momento. Es cuidadoso cómo Yoh, pero sus ojos bañados en lujuria le recordaban a Hao. Anna simplemente no podía evitar comparar al peliazul con sus amantes pasados.

Veía a ese hombre y se preguntaba: ¿si no estaba equivocada o ciega de placer?, pues el shaman de hielo le parecía la combinación perfecta entre Hao e Yoh.

**Eso ahora no importa.**

Susurró la itako, entregándose a Horokeu en un beso.

Era el Usui quien la acariciaba de forma sublime, era él el que tatuaba con besos su blanca piel y la quemaba dulcemente con sus labios.

Y era Horo Horo quien se posaba entre las piernas de la itako, deslizando su ya duro pene a través de los pliegues vaginales, estimulando a su compañera, al tiempo en que su boca había aprisionado el seno izquierdo de la joven, lamiéndolo tranquilo, succionando con frenesi.

**Horo, ya. . .**

El muchacho sonrió triunfador al escuchar la suplicante voz de la sacerdotisa.

Desesperado, se sentó sobre el futon, acomodando a Anna sobre sus caderas mientras se aferraba su pequeña cintura.

**Qué?, ¿no me digas que es todo lo que tienes para mi?.**

El shaman le habló travieso; su mirada brillando de impaciencia.

**Te estas burlando de mi?.**

Indignada, la rubia se sacudió molesta, tratando de safarse del abrazo del peliazul, más este la sostuvo con fuerza, impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

Dejándola inmóvil mientras él seguí con su delicioso jueguito, incitando a la joven con la punta de su pene, el cual frotaba, separando los pliegues vaginales.

**Hazlo!!.**

La voz jadeante de la itako se escapó en un susurro, acompañada por su fuerte respiración y sus ojos opacos de lujuria y deseo.

Bastó mirarla para que el Usui presionara suavemente, penetrando por fin a la mujer. Ambos gimieron profundamente al sentirse de aquella manera. Pronto comenzaron a mecer sus caderas en un vaivén tranquilo que los llenó de gozo.

Horo entendía que esta no era la primera vez de la itako con un hombre.

_""No es que me moleste, seguro que ella e Yoh, estando comprometidos, hicieron el amor alguna vez. . . es solo que. . . me hubiese gustado mucho ser el primero.""_

Pensaba el shaman, completamente embelesado con la bella imagen de Anna, desnuda entre sus brazos, subiendo y bajando las caderas al ritmo que él mismo le imponia.

Y ver cómo sus redondos pechos se bamboleaban con cada embestida que le propinaba, lo llevo a inclinarse y llenar de besos sus bellos y firmes senos. El sudor que bañaba su delicado cuerpo, la hacía brillar bajo la luz de la curiosa luna que entraba por el balcón. Su cuerpo perlado. . . toda ella parecía irreal.

Entonces Horo Horo se aferró a ella, penetrándola cada vez con más fuerza. Se negaba a soltarla, no quería y sentía que ella y su adorable cuerpo eran una droga maravillosa que no podrí dejar jamás ahora que la había probado.

**Me encantas.**

Le susurró él al oído para luego deslizar sus labios por el cuello de la joven, mordiendo con tremenda pasión.

**¿En serio?.**

Anna sonrió agradada.

¿A qué mujer no le gusta que le digan que es hermosa?. Más la rubia compartía las emociones del shaman de hielo, descubriendo que le gustaba mucho sentirse atrapada bajo el musculoso cuerpo del muchacho.

Y la fuerza con que golpeaba sus caderas contra las propias la estaba llenando de un exquisito gozo, cómo nunca antes lo había sentido.

La Kyouyama arqueó la espalda, liberando un sutil gemido; el duro pene de Horo Horo se deslizaba deliciosamente dentro suyo y era grande en verdad, haciéndola sentir completamente llena.

**Oh, Horokeu. . .**

El nombre del peliazul se escapó de la dulce boca de la itako, sorprendida pero agradada al sentir cómo su amante apretaba la carne bajo su espalda mientras ella misma rasguñaba el ancha espalda del ainu.

Hubiesen seguido con aquellos pequeños juegos, prolongando su placer, más el roce entre sus sexos se tornó fuerte e insoportable.

Asi, mientras movían desesperadamente sus caderas, se entregaron al éxtasis, compartiendo el orgasmo que los recorrió al mismo tiempo.

Horokeu no pudo contener las tremendas ganas de derramar su semen en la intimidad de su compañera. Jadeos y suspiros inundaban la habitación mientras risas lejanas se escuchaban en la planta baja de la pensión.

Largos y tranquilos besos compartía la pareja, sin intenciones de separarse. De hecho, Horo Horo seguía dentro de la joven, moviéndose suavemente, provocando un pequeño placer en ambos.

Entonces, aun abrazados, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con ironía, con alegría y satisfacción. Quizá les parecía gracioso el haber estado juntos, irónico, quizás.

**¿Alguna vez pensaste qué tu y yo?. . .**

**No, ni en pesadillas.**

**Baka!!.**

Ambos rieron nuevamente. ¿Esto era lo que un hombre y una mujer debían compartir después de hacer el amor?: pláticas y risas?.

Anna no había tenido nada parecido con sus pasados compañeros de cama, pero ahora se sentía muy bien, tranquila, satisfecha y con deseos de seguir amándose con el shaman de hielo.

_""El deseo y la lujuria se esfumaron apenas obtuve el orgasmo con ellos. . . ¿por qué no siento lo mismo ahora?.""_

Se preguntaba la sacerdotisa, confundida al descubrir que necesitaba a ese hombre.

**No quiero irme.**

**Yo no quiero que te vayas.**

Anna buscó los labios del shaman, entregándose a él en un beso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que un hombre se metía en su cama. Nunca fue en su habitación con los demás.

**Lo hacemos otra vez?.**

**Onegai!!.**

La Kyouyma rió complacida.

¿Qué tenía este hombre de especial que la hacía sentir tan feliz?.

**¡Idiota!.**

Y siguieron amándose sin importarles nada más.

Podía haber muchas personas en la pensión, más fue la luna el único testigo de la pequeña travesura de dos jóvenes que se fundian en uno, desbordando emociones y sentimientos.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Por supuesto tenía que llenar este capitulo de insinuaciones de que hay algo más.

Ya saben, adoro HHxA y esta entre mis planes que sea la pareja principal.

Ah, por cierto. . .

Nada es lo que parece.

-.-

AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y ME HAN MANDADO PALABRAS DE ANIMO ANTE ESTA SITUACIÓN DEL ROBO, O "COPIA TEXTUAL" DE ESTE FIC.

CUANDO ESTO COMENZÓ ME SENTIA ENOJADA, SORPRENDIDA Y HASTA DECEPCIONADA, PERO AHORA ME SIENTO SUPER FELIZ, PORQUE HAY MUCHAS PERSONAS DEFENDIENDOME, APOYANDOME Y ANIMANDOME A OLVIDARME DE LA BAJEZA QUE EN MI CONTRA SE COMETIÓ.

AUNQUE, SI ESTA PERSONA QUERIA PERJUDICARME DE ALGUN MODO, NO LO LOGRO, SINO TODO LO CONTRARRIO, DE CIERTA FORMA HASTA ME BENEFICIO, PUES EL FIC RECIBIO MÁS REVIEWS DEPUES DE PUBLICAR SU COPIA, TODOS ESOS REVIEWS VENIAN CON PALABRAS DE ANIMO Y SOLIDARIDAD HACIA ESTE FIC Y HACIA MI. NO SÉ COMO AGRADECERLO Y LA UNICA FORMA QUE SE ME OCURRIO, FUE ACTUALIZAR MÁS RAPIDO, JEJE.

POR ULTIMO, SOLO ME QUEDA EXTERNAR UNAS CUANTAS OPINIONES QUE TENGO SOBRE ESTA PERSONA, OPINIONES BASADAS EN SU FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA MIS FICS Y HACIA MI.

1. NO ES CAPAZ DE PENSAR EN UNA BUENA IDEA PARA UN FIC.  
2. ¿ENVIDIA?. ES LO QUE INDICA SU FALTA DE CREATIVIDAD, PUES DE DOS FICS QUE TIENE EN SU ARCHIVO, LOS DOS SON COPIADOS.  
3. CREO QUE SU FLOJERA ES MUY GRANDE Y PREFIERE "COPIAR Y PEGAR" QUE ECHAR A ANDAR SUS NEURONAS, Y...  
4. SE ATORO EN EL KINDER, QUE ES CUANDO SE APRENDE A COPIAR Y PEGAR... CHICA, MADURA, TE LLEVO CASI DIEZ AÑOS DE VENTAJA EN CUANTO A ESO (DE VIDA Y DE ESCRIBIR FICS), PERO SI EMPIEZAS A ESFORZARTE AHORA, MEJORARAS MUCHO. OAJLÁ CAMBIES.

AORA, SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES A TODAS LAS BUENAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN AYUDADO... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. AQUI LA RESPUES A SUS REVIEWS.

**Meli .** Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer varios de mis fics, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Itako no Nardi** . MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN ESTO DEL "COPIA Y PEGA" DE ESTE FIC ;-; . Bueno, pero esta persona solo me copió un fic, el otro es de EMI.GREEN. Asi que ya somos dos las afectadas, y esta chica ni siquiera ha borrado sus copias, aunque ya se me pasó la impresión y el enojo, jeje. Gracias a ti y a todos los que le han reclamado y me defendieron, gracias ;-;.

**Katsumi Kurosawa** . Yo igual amo a Horo, jeje. Me gustara leer ese fic que emncionas, de un embarazo d ela itako, siempre es bueno imaginarse a Anana en esa situación, creoq ue se veria linda, jeje. Y lo del plagio, bueno, ya me habia pasado, pero en paginas que yo ni en cuenta, asi que me enteraba por otras personas, que como dices, identificaban el fic y me avisaban. Ahora si me moleste muchisimo porque fue, como dicen, EN MIS NARICES, y más porque el fic esta siendo publicad y por tanto es leido por varia spersonas, no e slo mismoq ue si ya tuviera un par de años de haber sido publicado, ya no hubiese sido tan leido.  
Pero bueno, mucha sgracia spor tu apoyo, ojalá esta persona se digne a borrar su copia.

**Carlita-asakura .** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN ESTE PENOSO ASUNTO DEL PLAGIO. Ahora, si te gusta Hotro, creo que este capitulo te gustará, jeje.

**Emi.Green** . Es horrible saber que una persona anda por ahi robandose las ideas que tanto trabajo nos cuesta convertir en fics ;-; . Ya la reporté en , pero no ha pasado nada, ojalá borren sus copias, pero preferible sería que no se atreva nuevamente a hacer estas bajezas otra vez y es que yo, como todos los escritores, AMO MIS FICS, y me aterra pensar que se los pueden "volar", en especial los nuevos, como que el entusiasmo es más reciente, jeje. Pasando al fic, Horo llegó, y supongo que este capitulo te gustó... ES LEMON. Adoro a estos dos ;-; .

**Anna Maya** . GRACIAS POR TU APOYO. Realmente no se que gana esta persona al dedicarse al "copia y pega", hacernos pasar un mal rato, un poquito de enojo; ni hablar. Jeje, de verdad gracias, me arrancaste una sonrisa con tu comentario de la espada, gracias, me levantaste el animo. Realmente espero que sus copias desaparezcan, que las quite ella o , pero que desaparezcan de aqui, pero creo que los de no nos hacen caso, porque yo ya la reporté y nada, y en inglés, bueno, dudo que en español me hubiesen hecho caso ;-; . En cuanto al fic, pues Horo salió a escena, espero te haya gustado; Hao tendrá una buena participacion después, se portará bien , sip. ARIGATOU.

**Annasak2 **. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN ESTE PENOSO ASUNTO DEL PLAGIO. Es cierto, esta persona solo se esforzo en pensarle otro titulo al fic, pero hasta en eso fue tonta; el titulo es absurdo para el final, pues la razón de que Anna ande con todos no es querer sentirse especial, como en su supouesta sinopsis, ni ser compartida. Esta chica no tiene ni idea del gran misterio de este fic y ya esta dando cosas por sentadas, pero bueno... Pasando al fic... SI, Horo Horo es una lindura. Él me gusta por que en el anime, como que es el más cercano a Anna, como amigo, después de Manta. ¿Un buen lemon?, espero este lo haya sido, para Anna... creo que si, jeje.

**Missume Yoshikawa** . MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO. Pues el enojo ya se me pasó, ahora me siento super feliz porque muchas personas me estan apoyando y animando para no sentirme fatal por esto. Igual creo que esta persona lo hizo por molestar, quizá tiene envidia, si hubiese querido ganar credito, hubiese esperado algun tiempo a que el fic ya no fuese tan leido como lo es ahora, entonces, hubiese sido más dificil darse cuenta del robo, pero bueno... ojalá no siga haciendo esto, con ningun autor, porque esta situación me dejó ver que entre todos nos ayudaremos... aunque igual quiero que la saquen de . ARIGATOU.

**Annshail **. Gracias, en verdad este asunto del robo de este fic me ha tenido medio estresada, en especial por el punto que mencionas, ya envie un mail a reportando este plagio, pero no ha pasado nada, por ese lado ya me resigne, pero me alegra saber que tu y muchas personas más igual les molestó este asunto y se pusieron en contacto conmigo para alentarme, gracias.

**Vickyng . **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra saber la opinión que tienes de mis fics, de verdad lo agradesco. Bueno, como verás, actualice rapido, espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Yo igual pienso que la reacción de Horo al encontrarse con Anna fue muy graciosa, me alegra que te gustara.

**Anna Haruno** . SI, se siente horrible que le roben a una los fics y peor, en mis narices ;-; . Igual supe lo de Emi.Green, creo que eso es peor, pues esta persona se esta dedicando a copiar por todos lados. ARIGATOU, es bueno saber que tu y otras personas me apoyan en esta sitauación ;-; . Y me alegra saber que mis historias te inspiran, yo igual escribo mejor después de leer una buena historia, no importa que no sea lemon. Espero te guste este cap, ya que hubo HHxA, jeje. No, NO.O.O.O.O.O. no he visto los extras que dices, si tienes la ficha de Anna, por fas mandamela, por favor, por favor, por favor. -Maeda Ai esta de rodillas, rogando algo que creyó imposible-. Me harias muy feliz si me pudieses pasar esa ficha ;-; . Bueno, pasando al review, una de tus suposiciones sobre como se entera Anna es acertada, pero no dire cual, si hay conflictos, pero no extactamente entre los chicos que mencionas, bueno, un par sip, jeje. Sabes, yo me diverti con la reacción de Chocolove, jaja. Bueno, muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, te dejo este cap, que sé te gustara. Bye.

**Jessy moon 15** . Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me disculpo contigo, yo solo estaba preocupada de que los lectores realmente creyeran que ese fic era de esa persona. Me alegra saber que has leido todas mis historias y que visitas mi web, por cierto, la pagina ya fue actualizada, ojalá te puedas dar una vueltecita, jeje. Sabes, yo igual me enojo cuando hacen sufrir a Anna (aunque yo a veces igual lo hago, jeje), es que ella es perfecta. Jajajaja, bueno, creo que el "festin" que mencionas pasó en este capitulo, ojala te haya gustado.

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO** . No te preocupes, el saber que has ledido mis fics me hace feliz y más porque este en especial, alguien le faltó al respeto, este en tu perspectiva de preferidos. HoroXAnna?, bueno, por ahora estarán juntos, espero te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Priss **. SI, HORO, MI AMOR, JEJE. Espero no te desanime la idea de que Horo este en escena, yo se que quieres que Hao vuelva a estar con la itako, por ahora solo puedo decirte que Hao será muy bueno, con ella.

**ShAd3s.Darkness** . Te comprendo, yo igual leo muchos fics por aqui, pero a veces la flojera es fuerte y no puedo dejar reviews ;-; , aunque de hecho a veces ni tiempo tengo y debo guardar los fics para leerlos después. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, que tiene lemon entre la pareja que te gusta. En cuanto al robo de este fic ;-; , gracias por tus palabras, ojalá esto se solucione.

**Videl-tenshi** . Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que me alzan el animo en especial en esta situación. Yo iguala no se que intenta esta persona, quiero creer que su flojera es muy grande y prefiere copiar y pegar que echar a andar sus neuronas, ahhh, bueno. Regresando a este fic, ni le entenderás a la historia hasta que casi se termine, en verdad, no imaginas lo que se viene. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	10. Chapter 10

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 10 :.

* * *

**Ho-Horo, ya basta, detente mmm. . .**

Anna ya no sabía si sus palabras eran una orden o una simple suplica, esa que el shaman de hielo por supuesto que se negó a complacer.

Con pasión inextinguible, las manos del peliazul acariciaban los senos de la rubia, o le rodeaban la cintura, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

**Si lo sabe dios que lo sepa el mundo.**

**¿Saber qué?.**

**Que eres mía.**

Los amantes hablaban entre besos, más las últimas palabras del muchacho molestaron a la rubia, quien se separó de él, negándole sus besos y de paso le pellizcó las mejillas con fuerza.

**Ay, ay. . . Annita, me duele.**

**De eso se trata, idiota, dame una sola prueba de que te pertenezco. ¿Qué tienes?, papeles?, títulos?.**

Horokeu se soltó de la tortura que la bella chica le infringía y tomó una de las suaves manos de la joven entre las suyas, llevándola hasta su pecho.

**¿Qué?.**

**Mi corazón late con fuerza y es por ti, Anna.**

La joven guardó silencio, sus mejillas totalmente teñidas de rojo.

Entonces el Usui guió su mano al pecho de Anna, palpando con suavidad.

**Y sé que en tu corazón pasa lo mismo.**

Y sin más un nuevo beso surgió entre los amantes, mientras ella se aferraba al muchacho hasta casi colgarse de su cuello. La itako se preguntaba: ¿en que momento permitió que el shaman de hielo llegase tan lejos?.

Después de su primera vez, no había noche en que no compartiesen la cama, aunque no siempre hacían el amor. A veces simplemente dormían abrazados.

Toda una semana y la Kyouyama sabía que ya no podría volver atrás. ¿Pero por qué no pasó así con sus otros amantes?. No, de ellos solo tenía el recuerdo de una sola noche, en cambio con Horo Horo. . . no podía evitar estos encuentros clandestinos ni las pequeñas travesuras que compartían, cómo esta.

**Me encantas, Anna. Eres tan altamente adictiva y te necesito ya.**

Le decía el shaman y siempre que lo hacía terminaban con los cuerpos entrelazados y las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Pero los demás no tardarían en llegar y la rubia no quería que se enterasen.

No, aun no, no quería dar explicaciones, no quería preguntas, ni reproches, por eso su romance con el ainu era el secreto más preciado de su vida, sin embargo, ambos se preguntaban: ¿por cuánto tiempo podrían seguir así?, pues era muy difícil soportar hasta el anochecer para estar juntos.

A veces solo necesitaban un simple y sencillo beso, fugaz cuando menos, pero con todo el equipo en la pensión, pues. . .

**Anna, te amo.**

Le susurró él al oido, mientras clavaba la mirada en sus hermosos ojos negros; la sinceridad y la desesperación acompañando sus palabras.

Horo Horo ya no podía más, quería a esa maravillosa mujer, la quería para él, solo para él. Quería gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorado de Anna Kyouyama. . . y ella de él. Porque a pesar de que la misma itako no se lo había dicho, él estaba seguro de ello.

**Escapemos juntos.**

Le proponía el ainu, mientras le dedicaba una picara sonrisa.

**¿Estas loco?, no es para tanto.**

**¿Entonces?.**

Anna curveó las cejas, preocupada. No es que buscase la aprobación de los demás, jamás la tuvo y nunca la tendrá, es solo que. . .

**¿O es qué acaso tu no me quieres cómo yo a ti?.**

La voz del shaman sonó seria, aguardando la respuesta de la mujer.

**Baka, sabes que te quiero, pero yo. . .**

Anna fue callada por los posesivos y desesperados labios del peliazul, quien había decidido que ya había sido suficiente platica.

Asi, tomó entre sus brazos a la joven, dispuesto a terminar esto en su habitación, más apenas pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó la puerta principal al abrirse y las voces de sus inoportunos amigos.

**Creo que tendremos que esperar.**

Le dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla del shaman.

**Maldición!!.**

Él, frustrado, no se preocupó por ocultar su mal humor.

**Annita, ¿no vas a comer?.**

Escucharon en la planta baja.

Tendrían que soportar otra reunión a comer. Anna que se desesperaba con la mirada de todos los hombres sobre ella y Horo Horo que ya se había percatado de esto, muriendose de los celos y luchando contra el fuerte deseo de sacarle los ojos a todos.

Este era un día más con las manos atadas, un día más, fingiendo que entre él y Anna no había nada. . . nada.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Esto ya parecía parranda permanente pues cada noche los hombres se mantenían despiertos hasta altas horas, conversando, recordando. Incluso Hao, quien aun no comprendía por que simplemente no podía decirle "no" a su hermano menor.

Solo Anna podía librarse de todo aquello; con una fria mirada bastaba para que nadie insistiese en que los acompañase un rato más.

Y cómo todas las noches, desde hacía una semana, Horo Horo la alcanzaba en su habitación, después de unos minutos.

Se preguntaba si los demás no sospechaban ya que la misma rutina se repitiese noche a noche; lo cierto es que ya se le estaban agotando las escusas.

El peliazul deslizó la puerta antes y después de entrar, más en la oscuridad no pudo encontrar a la itako.

**Llegas cinco minutos tarde.**

Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, tan inesperada que sinceramente lo tomó por sorpresa.

**Anna, me asustaste.**

**¿Tan fea estoy?.**

**No digas tonterías, sabes que eres la más bella del mundo, no, del universo.**

La rubia curveó los labios. Ese hombre exageraba, aunque sabía muy bien cómo halagarla e incharle el ego.

Sin perder más tiempo, Horo Horo la abrazó suavemente, buscó sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su adorable cuerpo, despojándola de sus ropas.

Tan solo concientes el uno del otro, ajenos estaban a los ojos curiosos que los miraban desde la puerta entreabierta.

La persona sonrió, asi que este era el preferido de la itako. Por fin había encontrado el punto debil de la reina de hielo, con esto, las cosas se ponían más interesantes de lo que ya habían estado hasta ahora.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

No pude resistir a seguirme con más HHxA. Me gusta cómo se ven, no puedo evitarlo.

Creo que ya alargué mucho las cosas y ya es hora de dar fin a este fic, así que pretendo comenzar a develar detalles a partir del siguiente capitulo.

Ah, recuerden. . .

Nada es lo que parece.

-.-

AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y ME HAN MANDADO PALABRAS DE ANIMO ANTE ESTA SITUACIÓN DEL ROBO, O "COPIA TEXTUAL" DE ESTE FIC.

PERO YA!!. . . OLVIDEMOS ESE ASUNTO Y A CELEBRAR, PUES **ESTE FIC YA LLEGÓ A LOS 100 REVIEWS**. NUNCA ANTES UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS HABIA LLEGADO A TAL NUMERO DE REVIEWS. SI SE FIJAN, LA MAYORIA DE MIS FICS NO PASAN DE UN DIGITO EN CUANTO A REVIEWS, Y FUE "ES COMO VOLVER A EMPEZAR" (UN HHxA POR CIERTO) MI FIC CON MÁS COMENTARIOS, 98 REVIEWS.

PUES BIEN, CON ESTE ME SIENTO FELIZ, CASI REALIZADA ;-; . ESTO ES SUPER PARA MI Y POR SUPUESTO PARA EL FIC, EN ESPECIAL POR HABER SIDO OBJETO DE "CORTA + PEGA igual a ROBO".  
ES BUENO SABER QUE POR CADA LADRONA DE FICS, HAY 100 PERSONAS QUE ME APOYAN Y GUSTAN DE MIS HISTORIAS ;-; .

ARIGATOU ""_Nakontany_"", POR TUS ÚLTIMOS COMENTARIOS ESTA HISTORIA LLEGO A 100 REVIEWS, TODOS ELLOS DE ACEPTACION, CORRECCIONES, PERO SOBRE TODO DE APOYO... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FANFICTION, MUY MUY EN ESPEICAL A LOS CULPABLES DE ESTOS 100 REVIEWS.

Y HABLANDO DE REVIEWS. . .

**Annasak2** . Gracias, es cierto, esta vez hubo más sentimentalismo que en capitulos anteriores. Y tienes razón, Horo tiene preferencia aqui.

**Katsumi Kurosawa** . Lo siento, definitivamente ella no vuelve con Yoh ;-; .

**Anna Haruno** . MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS IMAGENES ;-; . Me alegra saber que el capitulo pasado te gustó, espero este tambien te haya gustado; creo que no tengo que decir que la rubia comienza a sentir algo por él... yo igual lo haria, jeje. ¿Verdad que si?, yo creo que Horo esta entre Hao e Yoh.

**Emi.Green** . Parece que a esta ladronzuela no le han hecho nada, ni hablar. Me da gusto que la pareja sea de tu agrado, y bueno, hago lo que puedo, sinceramente me sentí más inspirada con esta pareja que con las otras.

**Jessy moon 15** . Mmm, bueno, aveces de relatos eríticos o de mi loca imaginación, jeje. Las cosas serian medio raras si Horo fuese el protagonista, nop?. Aunque no lo creas, yo hubiera escogido a Hao para ese papel, como que me hubiese tenido mucho más emocionada la trama. Descuida, que cuando todos se enteren será el primer paso para que esta locura se arregle.

**Minako18** . Gracias por tus palabras, creeme que me alzan el animo con respecto al robo de mi fic, aunque ya no estoy tan sacada de onda como cuando me di cuenta de ello ;-; . Te agradezco que leas mis fanfics; sabes?, creo que el peliazul es más popular de lo que creia, jeje.

**Meli** . Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, me alegra que el capitulo pasado te haya gustado, ojalá que el desarrollo de la trama te guste también.

**Carlita-asakura** . Jeje, que bueno que te este gustando la pareja y el fic, lamento lo de Chocolove, no sé de donde saque la idea, quizás porque el chico me cae super bien, aunque no me haga reir, aun asi no me atrevi a escribir algo en serio, ya vez, me salte esa parte, jeje.

**AkatsuskiNyappyJeevas** . Gracias por tus palabras, que mal que tu hayas sido otra victima de estos parasitos, yo la verdad ya hasta me resigne, de esta persona ni sus luces, es obvio que solo queria molestar y no lo entiendo pues no creo haber hecho algo para que se enfadara conmigo (nunca hable con ella antes, la conoci hasta que me plagio), será que... ¿tendra envidia?, que mal, no puedo hacer nada por ella. Bueno, tienes razon, no hay que hacerles caso, total, ellos solos se perjudican. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

**Hikaru-Hoshi** . Entiendo que no te guste esta pareja, se ven medio raros, jeje. Pero me hace sentir bien que el lemon en cambio si te haya gustado, es verdad, le puse más sentimentalismo. Jeje, sabes?, me hiciste reir con eso de "señorita rata", no sé, solte tremenda carcajada, no me lo esperaba; muchas gracias por apoyarme.

**Patytaloca** . Muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Me hace muy feliz que me digas sensei, aunque igual me da pena. Creo que no soy buen ejemplo a seguir, soy mala, soy perversa y una hentai... escribo lemons, ese es mi pecado ;-; , pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, no? jeje. De verdad, tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.

**Priss** . Bueno, Hao aun tiene unas cuantas buenas cosas que hacer y que decir, asi que espero que sigas la historia, por fas. Ya, ellos se enteran en el siguiente capitulo, tu atenta.

**Nakontany** . MUCHAS GRACIAS, FUISTE TU EL REVIEW # 100 (tambien el # 99, jeje). Si no fuese pobre, te daria un premio en dinero, jeje, en serio. Con esto ya superamos el mal momento del robo. Siiii, lo mejor viene al final, Horo aun tiene mucho que hacer en este fic. Sip, me gusta mucho el HHxA, no sé por que, creo que se ven lindos, con Tamao también me gusta, pero con Anna es distinto, para mi, TODOS estan locos por la itako. La razon por la que Anna anda con todos es... bueno, falta poco para descubrirlo. Mi tiempo es de ustedes, de verdad, es en mis fics que empleo la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre, jeje. Pues desde hace tiempo he querido escribir un YxA, un AU, pero no he encontrado, como decirlo?, las ganas?, por ahora estoy escribiendo un HAOxANNAx??, pero pasara mucho tiempo antes de que lo lean por aqui ;-; .

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	11. Chapter 11

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

.: Capitulo 11 :.

* * *

**Necesito hablar con alguien.**

El shaman de hielo parpadeó un par de veces ante las palabras de su amigo chino. ¿Hablar?, con él?.

Ren desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojado. Bueno, no había mucho de donde escoger, entre el pésimo bromista de chocolate, el pervertido de Ryu y el inútil del peliazul, pues. . .

**¿Qué, qué quisiste decir con eso?.**

Horo mostró su puño, no muy contento con las comparaciones del chico Tao.

**¿Por qué no mejor hablas con Yoh?; con él te llevas de maravilla.**

Le decía el ainu mientras pretendía salir de la habitación, más Ren se lo impidió, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

**Yoh. . . es la persona menos indicada para hablar de esto.**

**¿Por qué?.**

La expresión del peliazul se tornó seria, pues la misma conversación se había tornado así: sería y delicada.

**Soy un maldito traidor, Horo Horo.**

**¿De qué hablas?.**

Ren bajó la mirada al piso y guardó silencio.

**Estoy enamorado de Anna.**

**Qué?!.**

**Lo que es peor, amigo, le hecho el amor y no me arrepiento de ello.**

El shaman de hielo se quedó sin habla; sus pupilas desteñidas. Inmóvil, esas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

¿A caso Anna lo había traicionado?, tan solo había estado jugando con él?.

El Usui sacudió fuertemente la cabeza; no, no podia ser, ella le había dicho que lo amaba y no solo con palabras, se lo decían sus besos, sus caricias, el calor de su piel cuando la rubia yacía entre sus brazos.

_""Ren debe estar bromeando, si. . . eso es.""_

Se decía a si mismo el peliazul, desesperadamente, tratando de creer que así eran las cosas, pero. . .

**¿Qué voy a hacer?. . . la necesito.**

Horo apretó los puños al escuchar a su amigo; no le gustaba que hablase así sobre Anna, que pensara en ella, que la deseara. La itako es suya, solo suya. Y el shaman de hielo estaba lleno de ira al ver cómo el chino se hundía en sus problemas.

**¿Por qué me dices todo esto?.**

Preguntó Horokeu con el semblante no solo serio, sino molesto. Ren notó esto, más creyó que el ainu estaba decepcionado por traicionar a un buen amigo cómo Yoh. . . ¡cuán equivocado estaba!.

**Es que ya no puedo más y yo. . .** El Tao cerró los ojos cómo arrepintiendose de seguir hablando. **Anoche hablé con Anna, le dije cómo me sentía, pero. . .**

**Pero?.**

**Me dijo que hablara de esto con un buen amigo y no entiendo por que, te propuso a ti.**

**Maldición!!.**

Gritó furioso el ainu.

Se puso de pie, dejando al chino más que confundido con su actitud. Ren entendía que el Usui estuviese molesto, pero no era para tanto.

Horo Horo salió de la habitación, apresurado, lleno de furia. . . necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas. Por que todo esto debía tener una explicación, ¿verdad?. . . ¿verdad?!.

**Anna!!.**

Gritó el muchacho, buscándola por toda la pensión.

**¿Qué te pasa, Horo Horo?, por qué gritas?.**

Preguntaba Ryu, quien se había topado con el molesto shaman, más este último lo ignoró y lo pasó de largo, buscando a la itako de ojos negros.

Así, Horokeu bajó hasta la estancia. . . lo que ahí encontró no fue algo que esperase: Lyserg y Chocolove riñendo al borde de los golpes, la razón. . .

**Este bromista de bajo nivel dice que Anna ha estado con él.** Decía el peliverde, apretando los dientes mientras sujetaba por la camisa a su amigo. **Y Anna es mía, ¿entiendes, chocolatito?.**

Los ojos de Horo se tornaron totalmente blancos. Las palabras de Lyserg no solo lo molestaban, también lo habían herido. No, no, esto debía ser una broma. . .

_""Los muchachos deben haberse dado cuenta de mi relación con Anna y me estan gastando esta broma tan pesada.""_

Pensaba el joven de azulados cabellos, aferrándose a aquella idea, esperanzado a no equivocarse.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando el mismo Ren se metió en la pelea, gritando que Anna Kyouyama era suya y de nadie más. . .

**Y no permitiré que hablen así sobre ella.**

**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.**

De pronto todo fue silencio, los Asakura habían llegado y el menor de ellos, incrédulo ante la razón de la riña de sus amigos, se puso furioso.

**Repitelo, Tao.**

El coraje se reflejaba en los ojos del menor de los gemelos, quien ya respiraba agitado, tratando de controlar la ira que le recorría las venas y le hacía hervir la sangre.

El chino cerró los ojos, ya no tenía ningún caso seguir ocultándolo. . .

**Ella y yo estamos juntos.**

**Que juntos ni que nada, ya te dije que al que Anna quiere es a mi.**

Le dijo Lyserg, mirando con ojos asesinos al chino.

**No, no, la güerita solo quiere a este negrito de chocolate.**

Todos voltearon a ver a Chocolove, incrédulos de sus palabras.

En ese instante, lo único en lo que los hombres coincidían era que la itako jamás se fijaría en el comediante de labios gruesos. Y si más de uno estaba mintiendo, el primero en la lista era Chocolove.

Yoh se acercó a sus amigos y tomando a Ren por el cuello de la camisa, le exigió que se retractara de sus palabras.

**Y eso también va para ustedes, Lyserg, Chocolove y cualquier otro que quiera propasarse con mi Annita.**

Todos miraron en silencio al Shaman King. . . era verdad, todos ahí lo habían traicionado.

Y Hao, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, mostrándose indiferente, aunque por dentro solo pensaba en quemarlos vivos a todos, lenta, muy lentamente, ya se preparaba con una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, dispuesto a calcinar a su querido hermano, pues bien sabía que el era su único rival para adueñarse del amor de la sacerdotisa de ojos negros.

Y sinceramente, el shaman de fuego ya se estaba cansando de ser amable.

La tensión se tornó tan fuerte que ya todos los shamanes estaban a la defensiva, mostrando sus armas. Todo aquello era un caos y seguro se hubiese vuelto una masacre de no ser por la llegada de la rubia itako.

**¿Qué demonios estan haciendo ahora?. No quiero que entrenen dentro de la casa.**

Les dijo, mirándolos un tanto sorprendida.

Más al final le restó importancia a la inusual situación y prefirió dirigirse a su habitación, pero la voz de su ex-prometido la hizo detenerse en seco.

**Annita, diles. . . que nos reconciliamos y nos vamos a casar muy pronto.**

**¿De qué estas hablando?.**

La mujer lo miró no solo confundida, sino molesta. Es cierto que habían pasado una noche juntos, pero ella nunca habló de una reconciliación, es más, creía que estaba claro que entre ellos dos no volvería a haber nada, después de la forma en que lo dejó esa noche.

**Lo ves, baka, ella no quiere nada contigo porque esta enamorada de mi.**

El corazón de la Kyouyama se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del joven de ojos ambar. ¡De dónde había sacado eso?, ella y él nunca. . .

**No, no, no, todos se equivocan, mi güerita y yo vamos a hacer chocolate con leche y. . .**

**Callate, Chocolove.**

Gritaron todos al unísono mientras Anna ya buscaba algo con que golpear al chango bananero.

**No necesitamos tus mentiras vulgares, chocolatito. Que les quede claro a todos ustedes, que Anna me pertenece a mi.**

La rubia fijó su mirada en el inglés después de que este dijese semejantes palabras, luego miró atentamente a cada uno de los presentes y llegó a la conclusión de que. . .

**Todos ustedes estan locos, borrachos o las dos cosas. Me voy a dormir.**

Y eso mismo hubiese hecho de no ser por que Yoh la sujetó del brazo, pidiéndole que dijera ante todos que ella ya era suya y de nadie más.

Con dichas palabras, el moreno solo logró el odio de l sacerdotisa y el rencor de sus amigos, incluyendo a su hermano.

**No te enseñaron lo que es la discreción, ¿verdad?.**

Susurró la mujer, más para ella que para el castaño, lo peor fue cuando el resto de los muchachos comenzó a discutir, diciéndose unos a otros que ya habían hecho el amor con la Kyouyama.

Furiosa al ver la escena y cómo todos la trataban cómo un simple y hermoso trofeo, Anna invocó a Zenki y a Goki, los demonios que se hicieron cargo de noquear a Yoh, Ren, Chocolove y Lyserg.

**Ya basta, ¿me oyen?.** Gritó la itako. **No sé de qué demonios estaban hablando, yo no he estado con ninguno de ustedes.**

Anna respiraba agitada, no solo estaba molesta sino tambien confundida. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?, ¿por qué afirmaban que ella habia dormido con ellos?. . .

_""Si solo he estado con. . .""_

**Es eso verdad?.** De pronto la voz y la cercanía del shaman de hielo interrumpieron los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa. **Dime, Anna. . . ¿con cuántos hombres te acostaste antes de yacer entre mis brazos?.**

Le dijo el ainu, provocando el silencio total entre los shamanes.

Ren se acercó a su amigo y posando la mano sobre su hombro, le preguntó si acaso no estaba bromeando, pero el peliazul agitó el hombro, alejando al chino de si y tomando con brusquedad el brazo de la rubia.

**Dime. . . ¿o es qué acaso nos has engañado a todos y no eres la mujer honorable que dices ser, sino una simple ramera?.**

Todos escucharon sorprendidos las palabras del ainu. Y Anna lo miraba confundida, dolida con su actitud y la expresión de desconfianza que é le dedicaba.

¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas?. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la estaba lastimando?.

Ambos guardaron silencio sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima y esperanzados a que todo esto no fuese más que un mal sueño. . . pero los segundos corrian y ellos no despertaban.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

DE VERDAD LAMENTO LA DEMORA. PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO.

Que tal?, tengo la sensación de que exageré muchas cosas, igual traté de introducir un poco de humor, no sé si lo logré.

¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que aui hay gato encerrado?.

Recuerden. . .

Nada es lo que parece.

**Vickyng** . Es cierto, realmente es frustrante escribir un lemon, porque es lo mismo, no?, puedes cambiarle la situacion, las poses y yo que sé, pero a fin de cuentas, tiene que acabar en lo mismo. Yo por ejemplo, a pesar de las apariencias, me es dificil irme por la situacion sexual, por lo general escribo y escribo sobre los sentimientos y hago el capitulo muy largo, sin dejarle espacio a lo "interesante", de ahi que un capitulo tiene lemon y otro no.

**Itako no Nardi** . Ahh, la persona que los espiaba es... no sé, jeje, en poco lo sabrás.

**Carlita-asakura** . Ohh, el fizgon es... no sé, jeje, no ya, en serio, lo que si puedo decirte es que pronto lo sabrás y que... es dificil que adivines quien es.

**Jessy moon 15** . GOMENNNNN ;-; , prometo actualizar más seguido, de veras. ¿Verdad que Horo es lindo?. Sobre la pagina... ¿has oido un chiste en el cual la persona al final dice?: "SI LE VENDO TODO A USTED, ENTONCES LUEGO YO QUE VENDO?", pues asi es más o menos mi situación. "Si publico todo lo que tengo pendiente, luego que publico?, jeje". Pero los fics van más o menos a la par, este fic, por ejemplo, es nuevo en la pagina, pero "Fallen Angel" tiene un par que aqui no he publicado", uno de digimon, uno de X, y no recuerdo bien ahora que más hay... ah, si, dos de slam dunk. No, en la web tengo más fics.

**Katsumi Kurosawa** . ¡Eres cruel! ;-; . Me siento incomprendida ;-; . Bueno, yo queria expresar más que nada una idea, 100 reviews contra un robo, creo que es mucho soñar de mi parte que quisiera que esos reviews fuesen diez personas, pero bueno, soñar no cuesta. Como sea, igual y no son diez personas, porque algunos no han dejado review en todos los caps, hay personas que dejan un review y jamás vuelves a saber de ellos, pero se agradece el granito de arena. Ahora, pasando a Yoh... pues aqui su reacción al enterarse que Anna ha estado con más chicos.

**Anna Haruno** . Pronto revelaré quien es el que los estaba espiando. Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, espero este haya tenido la misma suerte.

**Shadow Crusader** . Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tener mis fics entre tus favoritos. Bueno, hago lo que puedo, sinceramente ultimamente la inspiración anda medio baja. Ya me siento mejor después de lo del plagio, ya pasó un mes, ya que me queda?. De hecho, ya habia enviado un mail a los administradores como me aconsejas, pero no pasó nada, ni me respondieron y la chica no quitó sus copias. Bueno, medio escribo algo de inglés, creo que mi mail era medio entendible, o eso quiero creer, pero como nada pasó, quiero creer que de plano no me pelaron, igual y como el fic es lemon, pues ni les interesó, pero ya estoy dejando eso atrás, aun asi muchas gracias por tu interes y los animos qaue me das.

**Priss** . Yo te lo he dicho, pero nunca me haces caso. Horo es una lindura, Hao es una ricura, eso no lo niego, pero Horo tiene mucha dulzura que hay que exprimir. Y el metiche es... falta poco para saberlo, como un par de capitulos, más o menos.

**Sakura himura** . Cielos, muchas gracias, te agradesco que me dejes un review aun sin leer la historia, espero te guste.

**Anna Kyouyama A** . Gracias, bueno, ya pronto se sabrá lo que pasará con todos ellos, bueno, desde este cap puedes sospechar algo. Debió ser un record, media hora, wow. Tengo planeado actualizar más seguido, gracias.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	12. Chapter 12

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

.: Capitulo 12 :.

* * *

**Contestame.**

Gritó el shaman de hielo al tiempo en que sujetaba fuerte y bruscamente a la itako.

**Suéltame, me lastimas.**

Le decía la Kyouyama, apretando los dientes por la ira, pero en cambio, Horo Horo aplicó más fuerza a su agarre, completamente cegado por los celos.

Anna sollozó de dolor y justo en ese instante, el shaman de fuego sujetó el brazo del ainu, obligándolo a soltar a la joven y lanzándolo contra la pared sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

**¿Estas bien?.**

Preguntó Hao ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los demás.

**No necesito tu ayuda.**

Susurró la rubia, luchando contra las lagrimas que insistian en escapar de sus negros ojos, luego miró a cada uno de los hombres que decían haberle hecho el amor; la mayoría mentía, entonces, furiosa y humillada, gritó. . .

**No te necesito, ni a ti ni a ningún otro.**

La itako abandonó la estancia, subiendo apresurada las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

**A-Anna, espera. . . todavía no terminamos con esto.**

Horo Horo se levantó con dificultad después del golpe que el amo de fuego le dio.

Y sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera reclamarle a Hao, fue de tras de la sacerdotisa. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

En verdad quería saber si lo que tuvo con Anna era real o un simple juego por parte de ella.

Asi, el peliazul subió a la planta alta y deslizó la puerta de la habitación que tantas veces había compartido con la rubia mujer, esas cuatro paredes que encerraban sus apasionadas entregas.

**Anna, no me has. . .**

**Largate!.**

La voz de la Kyouyama, aunque fuerte, sonó quebrada. . . estaba llorando y el Usui pudo comprobarlo al acercarse a ella y obligarla a mirarlo.

Una punzada lastimó su pecho al verla asi, sabiendo que era él el culpable. Y no era para menos, las lágrimas de la chica eran de tristeza, de decepción y coraje, nunca imaginó que el ainu la trataría de esa manera, que le diría aquellas palabras tan hirientes y sin embargo, esto todavía no terminaba.

**Dime, Anna, ¿en verdad te acostaste con todos ellos?.**

**¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntármelo?, eres un imbecil.**

Y luego el silencio. Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin saber que más decir o si confiar el uno en el otro.

**¿Entonces todos ellos mienten, verdad?.**

Preguntó el muchacho; una sonrisa suave formaban sus labios, esperando a escuchar una afirmativa, pero no fue así. . .

**Ie. . . no todos.**

Las pupilas del shaman se tornaron blancas por la sorpresa y la furia.

**Yoh y Hao. . . estuve con ellos unas noches antes que contigo, pero solo fue una vez, tu eres a quien yo. . .**

**Entonces es verdad, eres una. . .**

El peliazul interrumpió a la rubia, dispuesto a insultarla, más la itako no se lo permitió; furiosa, estampó su mano derecha en el rostro del shaman, dejándole sus dedos marcados.

Y a empujones lo sacó de su habitación mientras en un hilo de voz, le decía. . .

**¡No sabes cuanto te odio!.**

Anna deslizó la puerta hasta azotarla, respiraba agitada, tratando de no llorar más, pero no pudo.

**No puedo creer que prefieras a ese imbecil.**

La rubia alzó la mirada. Hao había entrado a su alcoba, sabrá dios cómo, y la miraba con seriedad, más pudo percibir el aire de tristeza que embargaba a sus oscuros ojos.

**El estupido de mi hermano y hasta el insoportable de Ren son mucho mejor opción que el perdedor que elegiste. Y de mi, ni se diga.**

La itako rió ligeramente, muy a su manera el Asakura trataba de subirle el ánimo.

**Tu si que me sorprendes.** La escuchó decir. **Todos presumían y hasta juraban que había dormido con ellos, pero tu, que fuiste el primero, no dijiste nada. ¿Por qué no te jactaste de ser el primero?.**

El shaman de fuego giró el rostro, una sonrisa tranquila le adornaba la cara.

**Aunque no lo creas, yo soy un caballero.** Le dijo. **Y cómo tal me falla la memoria, ¿sabes?.**

Anna le dedicó una sutil sonrisa. ¿Por qué los hombres que estaban allá abajo no eran cómo Hao?. Este hombre le había dicho las palabras indicadas, reconfortándola.

**Además. . . yo te amo.**

La sacerdotisa abrió sobremanera los ojos. No esperaba escuchar esas palabras en labios del shaman de fuego.

Triste y sin poder corresponder los sentimientos del Asakura, la Kyouyama bajó la mirada, esperaba que Horo Horo le dijese esas palabras, pero en cambio la trató cómo una mujerzuela.

Y de Hao sinceramente jamás creyó u esperó semejante confesión.

**Anna, yo no soy una santo. . . ¿cómo podría juzgarte entonces?.**

La itako dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus suaves mejillas. El oír al shaman la lastimaba, le dolía.

**Anna, si no te importa que sea asi, yo. . .**

**Yo lo amo. . . estoy enamorada del estupido patán de Horokeu y, y yo no. . .**

Ella casi gritaba, queriendo desahogarse y librarse de toso su dolor, pero la voz se le quebró.

Hao simplemente no se pudo contener, para cuando se dio cuenta ya se hallaba con los brazos alrededor de la itako, protegiéndola, consolándola.

El moreno se desconocía a si mismo, él no era así. ¿Dónde había quedado el sádico asesino?.

_""Ese simplemente no existe cuando se trata de Anna.""_

Pensaba el Asakura, sonriendo mientras se estremecía al sentir cómo la rubia igual lo abrazaba, aunque fuese solo por buscar apoyo.

**¿Por qué las mujeres siempre escogen al hombre equivocado?.**

Preguntó Hao, a él, a Anna a quién quiera que los estuviese escuchando en ese momento.

Podía sentir dos presencias: la de Yoh y la de alguien más. . .

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Maldito peliazul! TT. Ni siquiera yo me creía capaz de narrar cómo Horo le dice tales palabras a la itako.

Después de eso debí hacer que Anna se quedara con Hao, y de hecho así iba a ser, pero, ya ven!. . . me arrepentí.

Nada es lo que parece.

-.-

**Gabyhyatt .** Bueno, pues Anna dijo toda la verdad en este cap, pero aun faltan unos cuantos para que todo se devele, y bueno, todos se van a enterar.

**Jessy moon 15 .** Cuando vi el tamaño de este review hasta me espante, pense que no te habia gustado el cap y que te ibas a quejar, jeje, bueno, creo que asi fue más o menos TT. Bueno, no recuerdo bien como, el caso es que se me ocurrio juntar a todos los shamanes y armar un gran alboroto, creo que resulto, jeje. NO, TT, Annita no es lo que todos creen pero ya se sabrá que fue lo que pasó, yo igual adoro a Anna, la admiro con todas mis fuerzas y por ello me pase un buen rato pensando si escribir este fic o no, pero aqui esta, casusando confusion. ¿Cómo?, qué pasó?, si se acostó con Hao él en el primer capitulo, ya no te acuerdas?. Espero hayas dormido bien, una semana después te dejo la actualizacion, ojala te haya gustado, auqnue sé que la actitud de Hao esta fuera de la realidad, solo quise hacerlo diferente esta vez. Bueno, la razon por la que Anna no se acuerda, se sabrá en un par de capitulos, aunque te digo que tienes una vaga idea de las razones, ups, ya dije mucho. Y ya veremos como reacciona cada uno al enterarse de lo que pasó en esta pension.

**Itako no Nardi .** Jeje, lo siento, pero me alegra saber que el capitulo te dejo intrigada. En un par de capitulos más se sabrá que pasó con Anna.

**Carlita-asakura .** Mmmm, no digas más de tus ideas porque estas cerca de decifrarlo todo y echaras a perder la sorpresa, jeje.

**Katsumi Kurosawa .** Al final, creo que tendrias que darle otra leida al fic porque habra cosas que no encajaran hasta que se sepa lo que ocurrió, en serio. Creo que Horo y Ren son buenos amigos, por eso se me ocurrio meterlos a ambos en una conversacion que terminó lastimando al peliazul.

**Vickyng .** Jeje, creo que te dejo medio confundida el cap anterior, y sorprendida por el gran problema que se armo, espero este igual te haya gustado.

**Meliii .** Aqui el nuevo capitulo, ojalá te guste, aunque aun no hay lemon TT.

**Anna Haruno .** Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Sip, Annita no entiende que esta pasando, una pequeña explicacion en este capitulo, ya en un par más se sabrá todo. Mmm, hay más o menos algo en tu idea que concuerda con lo que va a pasar... aqui la actualizacion, espero te guste.

**Nakontany .** Yes, tu fuiste la numero 100, gracias, gracias. Es cierto, de entre tantos chicos, la rubia tenia que escoger un favorito. Me gustará leer tu fic cuando lo publiques. Pues la verdad es que nunca uso el messenger. Mi intension en este fices que todos los shamanes se interesen en Anna, ella es una preciosura, es la verdad. El capitulo anterior si que fue trsite, mira que a nadie le gusta que la traten de cualquiera, pero es muy facil decirlo sin detenerse a meditar, de aqui este capitulo, que devela unas cuantas cosas y te hace pensar en muchas más. Pobres de todos los chicos, pero en especial de la itako, mira que le dijeron cosas feas y además era la unica chica, son muchos en contar suya. Ahhh, de Hao hubo una actitud inusual en este cap, espero te haya gustado, que lindo, jeje. Tu tranquila, que Anna tiene mucho de donde escoger.

**Laura .** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic y me encantara saber tu opinion acerca de todo lo que se vine.

**Priss .** Sip, todos contra ella, bueno es que tenia que pasar, pues los chicos han estado con ella, tenia que ramarse la grande. Ya sabrás lo que pasará.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	13. Chapter 13

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 13 :.

* * *

Las cosas no andaban muy bien que digamos, de hecho estaban pésimas.

La pensión EN se había convertido en un infierno en el que la que más sufría era la rubia itako, aunque cada uno de los shamanes juraba y perjuraba que era el más afectado, que había sido engañado y traicionado por Anna.

Quizás de cierta forma tenían razón.

Hao brillaba por su ausencia, sinceramente no quería volver a su vida de asesino e iniciar una masacre con los otros shamanes. Yoh tenía el ánimo por los suelos; sus palabras se habían reducido a monosílabos y de su risita estúpida solo quedaba el recuerdo. En cuanto a los demás, si acaso abrían la boca, era solo para discutir.

Y Anna, ahh. . . ella se había encerrado y nadie la había vuelto a ver desde la gran discusión en que todos habían dicho que mantenían un romance con la sacerdotisa de dorados cabellos.

La mujer no había comido desde entonces, ya no le gritaba a medio mundo para que la dejasen en paz y eso era algo que comenzaba a preocupar al shaman de hielo, quien arrepentido, se desquitó contra el piso de madera, golpeándolo insistente con los puños para ver si así se le quitaba lo impulsivo y la mala costumbre de decir lo primero que s ele venía a la mente, sin detenerse a pensar las cosas.

**¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué tuve que abrir la boca y decirle esas cosas?.**

La insultó, la humilló, le dijo que era una. . .

El ainu volvió a precipitar su puño contra el suelo, con más fuerza que antes, sangrando.

Quería disculparse con Anna, pero cada vez que llamaba a su puerta, ella le gritaba que la dejase en paz. Horo Horo aun estaba molesto por la forma en que se enteró de que ella ya había estado con los gemelos Asakura antes que con él.

**Pero la quiero tanto, que lo único que deseo es que estemos juntos otra vez.**

Susurró para si el peliazul, además la rubia le había jurado que no tenía nada que ver con el resto de sus amigos.

Y él le creía. Lastima que estaba ciego de celos y no se lo pudo decir, en cambio le dijo cosas horribles. . .

**Soy un maldito imbécil**

Dicho esto, el Usui estuvo a punto de reemplazar su puño por su cabeza e impactarla contra el piso. Más simplemente se recostó nuevamente en el futon, tratando de dormir.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que los malos recuerdos lo dejasen tranquilo al menos por un rato. Tan cansado estaba de pensar y pensar que no tardó en quedarse dormido. . .

Pero al cabo de un rato, un ruido cuyo volumen había venido aumentando, terminó por despertarlo. Eran risas, jadeos, gemidos, la cabeza del peliazul comenzó a trabajar a increíble velocidad, así que no tardó en armar locas ideas. Eran los celos que le hacían imaginar que la Kyouyama le había mentido y que en ese instante estaba con alguno de sus amigos.

Horo Horo corrió a la habitación de la itako de donde precisamente provenían los sonidos que lo torturaban.

Deslizó cuidadosamente la puerta, ante él, una imagen que sinceramente nunca creyó posible. Ahí la bella rubia sin duda le regalaba su cuerpo a alguien que no era él, más no era otro hombre, eran dos. . .

Los gemelos Asakura aprisionaban a la sacerdotisa; cuatro manos iban y venían acariciando y besando con desesperación, aferrándose y apretando continuamente los firmes y redondos senos de la rubia.

En tanto un vaivén de caderas perfectamente sincronizado los envolvía en un profundo y loco placer al que no pretendían renunciar.

Hao abrazaba desde atrás a la itako y por lo que Horo pudo ver, el demonio de fuego le susurraba algo a la mujer, porque Anna sonreía, no sabía si de diversión o de burla, pero sonreía.

Y aunque Yoh estaba con ellos e igual gozaba de la chica, alojado en la vagina de su amada, era muy claro que el shaman de fuego era el preferido de Anna.

Y Horo Horo ahí de pie, contemplando la escena, muriéndose de celos y dolor, con fuerza apretaba las manos mientras escuchaba los sonoros gemidos de la que él amaba.

No podía creer que esa mujer en verdad era Anna Kyouyama, la honorable e intachable. No, la mujer que allí estaba, disfrutaba llena de lujuria y deseo, aprisionada entre sus dos amantes. Se movía con desesperación, buscando ser penetrada con fuerza y hasta el fondo de su ser.

Esa mujer estaba enloquecida por los dos penes que se incrustaban en su hermoso cuerpo, regalándole un gozo prohibido y atroz. Pero era feliz y llamaba ansiosa de más y más a sus dos hombres, quienes no paraban de entrar y salir de ella.

Esos tres estaban hundidos en la lujuria. Bueno, quizás era mejor así, después de todo Anna era de los Asakura, así que de cierta forma, esto. . .

Horokeu se mordió el labio inferior. Anna había comenzado a gritar, temblando entre los dos shamanes, sintió el orgasmo nacer de su sexo y sacudir su frágil cuerpo.

Gustosa, recibió la esencia de ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras gritaba sus nombres sin importarle nada más. Decía que esto era lo mejor, que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Yoh y Hao eran maravillosos de por si por separado, pero juntos la hacían enloquecer.

Algo en el pecho del ainu pareció romperse al escuchar semejantes palabras, lentamente deslizó la puerta hasta cerrarla. No necesitaba ver más, estaba muy claro que la itako nunca lo quiso.

**Tardaste en darte cuenta.**

El peliazul alzó la mirada, buscando aquella voz que le dedicó aquellas palabras. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus ojos perdieron el color.

**N-no puede ser!!.** Susurró incrédulo, pues ante él, Anna lo miraba con burla. **P-pero si tu estabas!!. . .**

Horo Horo deslizó una vez más la puerta y para su sorpresa no había nadie.

_""¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?.""_

Se preguntó, más ninguna idea razonable cruzaba por su cabeza; estaba confundido, ¿qué era todo esto?.

El ainu volvió a mirar a la mujer frente a él; una sonrisa burlona adornando su bello rostro.

**¿Por qué me haces esto?.**

**¿Qué cosa?.**

El shaman de hielo apretó los dientes, esa chica no hacía más que burlarse de él y aun así. . .

**Te ríes, te diviertes a costa mía, de mis sentimientos. . .**

**¡Por favor!, no seas dramático, a tus amigos no pareció importarles, ellos solo quieren tenerme y yo a ellos. . . no es tan complicado, ¿ves?.**

**¿Quieres decir que no te importa repartir tus besos y caricias?. . . eso no es amor.**

La sacerdotisa rió a carcajadas al escuchar al peliazul.

¿Amor?, ¿quien había hablado de amor?. Todo era mero placer.

**¿Qué no lo ves?, no le interesas, no eres más que un mero instrumento para el sexo y nada más.**

**No es cierto!!.**

**Nunca te amó, solo jugaba contigo, de hecho, de todos ustedes, eres el que menos le interesa. ¿O te has preguntado por qué fuiste el último?, por cierto, Hao fue el primero, eso debe darte una idea de cuán lejos estas de siquiera inquietarla.**

**No, no, no. . .**

El shaman de hielo golpeó fuertemente la pared, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, de dolor o de humillación. . . no importaba.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se tornó negro y a lo lejos la voz de la itako le decía una y otra vez que no lo amaba y que solo estuvo jugando con él.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, entonces ya no pudo más. . . y despertó pronunciando el nombre de Anna. Su garganta estaba seca y sudaba mucho; sus pupilas desteñidas por tantas emociones encontradas.

**Una pesadilla.**

Susurró para si, cómo queriendo convencerse de ello lo más rápido posible y deshacerse de las desagradables imágenes que aun fluían en su cabeza.

Respirando agitado, miró en todas direcciones, comprobando que estaba en su habitación, cuando se tranquilizo, Horo pudo escuchar ruidos que venían de la planta baja.

_""Maldición, no otra vez.""_

Pensaba al tiempo en que abandonaba el futon y salía de la habitación, resignado a la posibilidad de descubrir si ese mal sueño iba a hacerse realidad.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Ah, yo quería que este capitulo fuese muy fuerte; ya saben, un trío de los personajes más importantes. Pero quedó muy suavecito TT.

Cómo sea, estoy escribiendo un fic, por capítulos, con esta base, HxAxY.

Por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo todo se aclara.

Nada es lo que parece.

**Katsumi Kurosawa** . Sip, si entendiste, la que no entendi bien tus preguntas fui yo... Veamos, sip, Anna solo compara a Yoh con Hao (buena observacion). La persona que los oye, no es Tamao, Conchi, Ponchi, ni mucho menos Shalona, pues ninguno de ellos está en la pensión. Anna es la única mujer en ese momento. Anna solo compartió su habitacion con Horo (con Hao e Yoh fue las habitaciones de ellos).

**Itako no Nardi** . Sip, Hao es lindo, bueno, no tenia pensado describirlo de ese modo, ya sabes, Hao tiene fama de malo, posesivo y brusco. Pero pensé: ¿y si escribo algo fuera de lo normal, tanto para Hao y Horo?, y esto fue el resultado. He aqui ese alguien más, en el proximo cap se revelara quien es.

**Vickyng** . Gracias, en especial por imaginar a Horo, creo que cuando un fic nos hace imaginar las situaciones es porque en verdad nos gusta. Igual creo que la reacción de Horo es la más logica; a nadie le gusta que le pongan el cuerno y menos cuando se quiere mucho a una persona. ¿Manta?, mmm, nop, creo que él no es el villano, aunque me da curiosidad, ¿que has imaginado acerca de él?. Jeje, no te preocupes, que Hao quiere pero no lo dejan. Cielos, me alegra saber que por mi culpa te gusta el HHxA, sé que no son una pareja popular, pero son lindos.

**Anna Haruno** . Si, si, que los mande a todos a volar, al fin que ya disfruto como dios manda, jeje. Tu tranquila, que cuando una mujer esta enamorada, hasta mantiene al tipo ¬¬'. Como dices, es comprensible la reacción de Horo, pero igual tiene que calmarse y arreglar esto, a veces tenemos que tragarnos nuestro orgullo y ceder un poco, no siempre nos van a estar rogando, ¿verdad?, (aunque yo si quiesiera que me rogaran, jaja). La presencia es de la misma persona que los estaba espiando (buena observación), pero no es un oni (aunque es algo muy relacionado con shaman king; ¿qué hay en shaman king?, oh, ya dije mucho). Sabrás quien es en el siguiente cap.

**Carlita-asakura** . Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo pasado, ojalá este haya tenido la misma suerte. Quise darle una oportunidad a Hao para demostrar que él no es tan malo como lo pintamos, aunque como malo es más sexy, jeje.

**Princess Of Kamui** . Gracias por leer mis fics ;; . Bueno, Horo tenia que enojarse para hacer esto un poquito emocionante. Y los otros chicos, bueno, tu suposición -alucinación- es más o menos cierta, ya lo verás en el siguiente cap.

**Jessy moon 15** . Siii, es que queria sorprenderlos con Hao. Bueno, Horo siempre ha sido mi preferido y a Hao siempre lo hemos visto como el malo, y se me ocurrio intercambiar los papeles un poquito, jeje. Pero ella no se quedará con Hao, eso es lo malo y hasta me sien to mal por él, siento que lo use como conejillo de indias ;; . Ahora, el enredo no es por una subconsciencia, ni tiene un lado oscuro, ni una gemela, bueno, ni ganas, aunque yo si quisiera ¬¬', al menos con Hao ¬¬'. Descuida, que si verás el final de este fic, es una promesa, a menos que me pase algo ¬¬', no, no pensemos en eso, como sea, igual no soporto que los autores dejen sus fics inconclusos, en especial cuando son historias buenisimas y que jamás podremos ver el final, que horror, por ahi hay varios que a mi me encantaban y hace años que no se de esos fics ;; .

**Anna Kyouyama A** . Gracias. Es que Hao se me hace el más maduro de todos, asi que, quise mostrarlo más lindo, al menos esta vez.

**Priss** . Si, Hao es un pan, o mejor dicho un mango, pero no te emociones, que ni portandose buena onda va a lograr quedarse con la chica. Lastima, porque hasta a mi me daban ganas de dejarlos juntos, pero ya no importa.

**Emi.Green** . Muchas gracias, es bueno tenerte por aqui de nuevo. Bueno, ya me resigne con las copias, ni hablar. Pero bueno, aqui seguimos; ojalá te siga gustando este fic.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	14. Chapter 14

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 14 :.

* * *

Los ojos del peliazul se destiñeron a causa de la sorpresa.

Todos estaban reunidos en la estancia y además en pos de pelea, pero no fue eso lo que tomó por sorpresa al ainu, fue más bien el ver a Anna justo en el centro de todo ese caos. Y es que el caos no era Anna. . . sino dos.

Ambas con su mirada pacifica, adormilada e indescifrable.

**Así que eras tu.**

La voz de la itako sonó tranquila mientras su reflejo sonreía con burla. Había sido tan divertido.

**Tardaron mucho en darse cuenta, en especial tu. Se supone que son shamanes y no fueron capaces de percatarse de que había un fantasma extraño en la pensión. . . si que son patéticos.**

La sacerdotisa ni siquiera se inmutó con aquellas palabras, sin embargo los muchachos parecían no compartir esa serenidad.

Habían estado tan ocupados tratando de perseguir a la itako que se olvidaron de todo lo demás.

**Pero no eras tu. . . ¡era yo!.** El espíritu llamó la atención de todos con esas palabras. Entonces eso quería decir que. . . **Adivinaron!. Y yo que temí ser demasiado obvia.**

Una traviesa sonrisa atravesó el rostro de la Kyouyama.

**Eres un espíritu que puede tomar la forma de cualquier persona; tu falsa apariencia es tan perfecta que engañas a los demás y les robas la energía.**

**Pero les dejo un dulce recuerdo.**

La itako sonrió entonces ante el descaro del espectro frente a ella.

**Claro, sueños eróticos.**

No era un regalo, sino el medio para obtener lo que quería. Y sin embargo, no había engañado a todos los shamanes, ¿por qué?.

Bueno, tan sencillo cómo el nivel del poder espiritista, no podía comparar a Chocolove con Hao, la diferencia era descomunal, simplemente no podría engañar al shaman de fuego, además, si tanto él cómo Yoh ya habían estado con la sacerdotisa, iba a ser imposible engañarlos si ya habían tenido intimidad con la rubia mujer.

Aunque igual hubo un par de jóvenes que no le interesaron: Manta y Ryu; podía ser un espíritu, pero igual fue una mujer, muy vanidosa, eso era obvio.

También estaban la obsesión y el desesperante anhelo, aquellos que la ansiaban con deseo y no tenían la más mínima oportunidad con la mujer, caerían tan fácilmente, cómo resultó con Ren.

**Pero debes darte un poco de crédito, mujer. . . eres muy hermosa, ¿no es esa suficiente razón para copiar tu imagen?, nadie se resistiría a ti.**

Anna sonrió con satisfacción ante aquellas palabras que le inflaban el ego.

Cerró los ojos, divertida, olvidándose de que ese fantasma descarado se había atrevido a usar su apariencia para engañar a todos los hombres que estaban en la pensión.

**¿Cómo te llamas?.**

Preguntó la rubia itako, sosteniendo fuertemente su rosario mil ochenta.

**¿Realmente importa?.**

**No, pero me gustaría que dejaras de verte cómo yo y te mostraras tal cual eres.**

Y concediendo el deseo de la Kyouyama, el espíritu mostró ante todos su verdadera forma, una joven de opacos ojos azul cielo y largos cabellos, negros cómo la noche; no representaba más edad que la misma Anna.

**¿Ahora si me dirás tu nombre?.**

**Ie, no puedo. . . ya he olvidado todo sobre mi, solo se que morí en este lugar hace tantos años y aun no puedo alcanzar el descanso. Pero tu puedes dármelo. . . hazlo!.**

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño. Maldición, no podía creer que todo este caos había sido tan solo por llegar a ella y obligarla a que le mostrase el camino al más allá.

**Con pedirlo hubiese bastado. ¿Sabías que puedo simplemente borrar tu alma?, serías parte de la nada.**

**Pero fue divertido.**

**Tal vez para ti. . . no hables por mí.**

Así, mientras la chica fantasma sonreía, la Kyouyama tenía una expresión de fastidio en su bello rostro.

Anna extendió el mil ochenta, rodeando a la que fue su copia. La rubia entró en trance y recitó el conjuro que envió a la chica a su anhelado descanso, desvaneciéndose ante la mirada de todos los shamanes.

La itako suspiro hondo y se giró a ver a los hombres que la rodeaban. Furia, verdadero desprecio para cada uno en su mirar.

**No puedo creer que no hayan sido capaces de darse cuenta de que esa mujer no era yo, que ni siquiera era real.**

Y no la culpaba a ella, oh no!, los culpaba a ellos por estar tan ciegos.

¿Cómo pudieron creer que ella realmente se les había ofrecido así nada más?. Ante todos, la Kyouyama se había convertido en la ramera del grupo y ellos habían estado muy conformes con ello.

Ahora entendía por qué se sentía vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, los hombres allí solo buscaban revolcarse con ella otra vez, incluido Yoh; de Hao no le sorprendía, eso era normal.

**No saben cómo los odio. . . ¡a todos!.**

Apenas gritó aquellas palabras, la Kyouyama subió a su habitación, dispuesta a hacer su maleta y largarse de una buena vez. Media noche, ¿qué importaba?, no aguantaría estar un momento más ahí, no podía ver a los ojos a ninguno de los shamanes. Por más que quisiera, ella no podía borrar los recuerdos de la mentira que vivieron.

A Yoh no podía ni verlo, estaba muy avergonzada, aunque ya no le debía fidelidad alguna, aun así. . .

**¡Me acosté con su hermano!.**

Anna apretó los dientes, un nudo en la garganta la incitaba a llorar, más se resistía a ello.

**¿Qué haces?.**

**Lo que ves.**

Apenas entró a la recamara de la chica, Hao dobló los labios.

Así que ella pensaba huir, por favor!, esa no era la Anna que él conocía, la que amaba.

**No puedes!.**

**Solo mírame.**

La chica tomó una maleta con lo poco que podía llevarse; encaró al Asakura, intentando pasarlo de largo, más él la tomó con fuerza por el brazo, impidiéndole avanzar más.

**¿Por qué?.**

**Qué no es obvio?, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.**

**Maldición, Anna, ¿no me digas que no puedes simplemente enfrentarlos?.**

**Me siento avergonzada.**

**No tienes por qué.**

La sacerdotisa desvió la mirada, para el moreno era muy fácil, él fue el primero, Ren y los demás realmente no le importaban mucho a la rubia, lo que pasó con ellos, mejor dicho, lo que ellos creyeron que pasó, no era culpa suya.

Pero Yoh y el ainu eran punto y aparte.

La itako sentía que había traicionado al menor de los gemelos, aunque no fuese así realmente, por otra parte, Horo Horo. . . Anna se había enamorado de ese idiota, y él sentía que ella había jugado con sus sentimientos.

**Para ti es fácil, fuiste el primero.**

**Eso crees?.** El joven de largos cabellos la miró con furia. **¿Crees que no me importa saber que has estado entre los brazos de otro hombre?, me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo.**

La rubia lo miró con tristeza, el nudo en su garganta dolía más ahora, con un hilillo de voz, tan solo fue capaz de decir. . .

**Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme aquí.**

El shaman de fuego quiso decir algo, que se irían juntos, que no le importaba nada a excepción de ella, más la itako se safó de su agarre.

A paso apresurado y firme, Anna salió de la habitación y poco después de la pensión, mientras desde la ventana, cierto chico de azulados cabellos la veía partir.

Horo Horo quiso detenerla, pero su orgullo pudo más.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Una vez más, Hao tratando de quedar bien con la itako.

No puedo evitarlo, me gusta ese hombre, pero he tenido que inclinarme por el ainu cómo dueño de los sentimientos de Anna.

El próximo capitulo es prácticamente de relleno, bueno, así lo sentí.

Nada es lo que parece.

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

((Ando un poco corta de tiempo y no pude responder sus reviews, por eso igual me retrase un dia en actualizar GOMEN NASAI ;-;))  
**Itako no Nardi, Katsumi Kurosawa, Vickyng, Jessy moon 15, Carlita-asakura, Melii, Anna Haruno, Priss.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	15. Chapter 15

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 15 :.

* * *

**Todo es tu maldita culpa.**

Fue la voz del shaman de fuego, que sonaba con fuerza en todo EN.

Sujetando al ainu por las ropas, Hao parecía tener intenciones de carbonizarlo ahí mismo. Pero solo lo miraba con coraje, con furia.

Anna se había ido, sumida en la vergüenza, escapando de todo y de todos. Esa no era ella y todo era culpa del joven peliazul. Él la había despreciado, Horo Horo dijo cosas que no debía, la tachó de ramera y todo por celos; en realidad, esa era la verdadera razón de la partida de la rubia mujer.

**¿Y a mi qué me importa?.**

El Usui giró el rostro, fingiendo indiferencia.

El mayor de los Asakura apretó los dientes, iba a matarlo, seguro que si.

**Espera, hermano, si le haces daño, ella. . .**

El moreno pareció reaccionar con las palabras de su gemelo.

Eso era algo que Hao sabía mejor que nadie. . . si rostizaba al ainu, entraría inmediatamente en la lista negra de Anna Kyouyama.

**¡Maldito cobarde!.**

Fueron las palabras del shaman de fuego, poco antes de impactar su puño justo en la cara del peliazul, tirándolo al suelo.

**Imbécil.**

Dijo Horo entre dientes quien se limpió el hilillo de sangre que escurría de su labio inferior.

El ambiente se tensó todavía más y el silencio reinó por insoportables minutos. Todos los shamanes estaban reunidos, cómo tratando de resolver un problema.

¿Pero qué podían hacer ellos?: nada!. Cuando debían hablar no lo hicieron y lastimaron a la itako, la humillaron, quizás sin quererlo, pero lo hicieron, nadie confió en ella.

**Tal vez, debas ir tras ella, Horo Horo.**

Y fue la voz del heredero Tao la que atravesó el silencio. Sus misteriosos ojos ámbar escondidos bajo unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

Ren apretaba con fuerza su horaiken, tratando de aceptar el hecho de que fue débil y creyó en una dulce mentira. Aun a pesar de haber sido irreal, el chino atesoraría el recuero de esa noche mágica.

**¿Estas loco?, no lo haré!!.**

El ainu dio media vuelta, huyendo de las presiones de sus amigos, más Ren se puso de pie, dispuesto a atacar con su mejor técnica.

**Te digo que vayas por ella.**

**Espera, Ren. . .**

El chino gritó exasperado, más el inglés se apresuró a detenerlo, forcejeando con el Tao, quien le pedía que lo soltara porque iba a matar a ese imbécil peliazul, que lo soltara por Kami. Sin embargo la seria mirada de Lyserg lo hizo desistir.

**Sé cómo te sientes.** El peliverde soltó a su amigo y se encaminó al pasillo frente al jardín, mirando la brillante luna. **Era ella, lo era en verdad. . . ese espíritu copió hasta el último detalle. Yo. . . no tengo nada de que arrepentirme.**

Pero sus compañeros no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con las palabras del inglés.

Ren seguía gruñendo, echando chispas por los ojos mientras que Chocolove seguía en una esquina, llamando inconsolable a "su güerita".

**Alguien cállelo, por favor.**

Y ahora fue Horo el que terminó explotando; estaba harto de que se la recordaran, harto en verdad.

Tan solo estaban ahí, parados, lamentando la partida de la Kyouyama, extrañándola y diciendo lo maravillosa que es.

**Es que lo es!!.** Y por primera vez fue la voz de Yoh la que se escuchó. **Anna es. . . Anna. Maldición, Horo Horo, todos quisiéramos estar en tu lugar y tu no haces más que huir de ella.**

¿Huir?, el Usui arrugó el ceño. Él no huía, tenía dignidad y orgullo. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?.

**¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?, ella solo jugó conmigo, ¿qué no lo ven?.**

El peliazul terminó gritando con toda su fuerza, sacando todo el dolor que traía consigo.

Le dolía, quería ir por Anna, en verdad que si, pero. . .

_""No puedo perdonarla, así cómo ella no me perdonará a mi.""_

**Eres un imbécil.** Sin siquiera mirar al peliazul, Ren lo hacía entrar en razón al tiempo en que se encaminaba a la salida. **Lo que tuviste con ella fue real. . . no sabes cuanto quisiera estar en tu lugar y ser yo, no solo el que le hubiese hecho el amor, sino también el hombre al que ella ama.**

El Tao estaba seguro de que los demás shamanes sentían lo mismo, incluso Hao e Yoh quienes si estuvieron con la sacerdotisa.

Cuando la voz del chino no se escucho más, este y los demás shamanes abandonaron la estancia, dejando al ainu solo con sus pensamientos.

Él tenía una oportunidad que todos sus amigos querían, incluso seguramente la merecían más que él.

**Maldición!!.**

Susurró entre dientes el shaman de hielo.

Desesperado, el peliazul buscó su tabla de mediación y dejó la pensión sin siquiera decirle a los demás; no hacía falta y no había tiempo, tenía que alcanzarla. . . aunque no sabía donde hallarla. Izumo fue el único lugar que se le vino a la mente.

No importaba que aun fuese de madrugada, Horo tenía que compensar a la rubia de ojos negros por todas las estupideces que hizo y dijo.

**Solo espero. . . que no sea tarde.**

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

En verdad siento que este capitulo es mero relleno, pero igual creo que era necesario narrar un momento en el que los shamanes discutieran sobre su sentir por la itako.

Por fin puedo decir esto. . . el siguiente es el último capitulo y, cómo no, es LEMON.

Nada es lo que parece.

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Katsumi Kurosawa** . La idea del fantasma salio porque yo ADORO a Anna, y no queria que la tacharan de ramera por mi culpa (lo cual era de esperarse si se acostaba con todos en la pensión ¬¬'), asi que podria decirse que me saque de la manga lo del fantasma.

**Carlita-asakura** . Es cierto, Anna tenia que desquitarse y es que es muy cierto, el pretexto del fantasma no justificaba que los demás no se diesen cuenta, al menos asi lo veo.

**Missume yoshikawa** . Bueno, yo amo a Horo, y le di a Hao el papel de "bueno" porque tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo diferente y no poner todo color de rosa. Pero es cierto, Hao es irresistible, incluso en un momento en verdad quise que Anna se quedase con él.

**Vickyng** . Aqui un nuevo capitulo, donde todos regañan a Horo, espero te haya gustado.

**Jessy moon 15** . GRACIAS ;-; . No, jamás pensé en lo de una hermana de Anna o algo asi, sinceramente eso a mi tampoco me gusta, creo que SK tiene muchos personajes que escoger, como para meter a un desconocido. Lo del fantasma fue porque, me dije: SK, fantasmas, espectros, sip, ya hace falta algo de eso. De hecho una autora me comentó que quería hacer algo de SK con fantasmas incluidos, y yo quiero volarme su idea, pero no tengo tiempo, estoy escribiendo una que ya se alargó demasiado. Pero volviendo a esta, mmm, yo igual quiero que ella se quede con Hao ;-; . Siento haberte hecho esperar ;-; .

**Anna Haruno** . Bueno, aqui hicimos (yo y los shamanes) que Horo siguiese a la itako, ya era hora, jeje.

**Meliii** . Nooo, no pienses mal de Anna, no por mi culpa, nooo. Bueno, en parte de eso se trataba, para que casi al final, oh, sorpresa, era un fantasma, jeje. NO, GRACIAS A TI POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.

**Itako no Nardi** . Gracias, siento lo de Hao.

**Nass-Chan** . MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Aprecio los buenos comentarios que haces de este fic, me haces feliz ;-; . Bueno, el siguiente capitulo es el final, ojalá te guste.

**Priss** . Siii, un fantasma, tu si em entiendes ;-; . Bueno, ya, Hao, Hao... igual me encanta el tipo, pero... bueno, después de este cap, creo que ya se sabe con quien se quedara la itako ;-; . GOMEN NASAI.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	16. Chapter 16

_**Una para todos!.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

.: Capitulo 16 :.

* * *

**Fuera de aquí, ¡ahora!.**

La rubia itako gritó con fuerza; sus negros ojos llameaban por la furia y el resentimiento.

**Anna, por favor, hablemos.**

La chica le dio la espalda al peliazul, ignorándolo y con esto obligándolo a seguirla por toda la mansión.

¿Hablar?, no tenía intenciones de hablar con alguien que no le creía.

**Vete ya, tu viaje fue en vano.**

**Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.**

El ainu la sujetó del brazo, obligándola a girarse con violencia

**Me comporté cómo un patán, lo sé y lo siento.**

Sus palabras no alcanzaban a describir su proceder.

Horo Horo se volvió ciego y sordo para todo lo que la sacerdotisa pudiese decirle. La ignoró, la rechazó. . . maldita sea, la insultó!, la rebajó a ramera.

**Pero heme aquí, tratando de borrar mi error.**

Ella lo miró con tristeza, ya no soportaba más, la estaba lastimando.

**Pues ya es muy tarde.**

La voz de la itako se había reducido a un hilillo al borde del llanto.

La Kyouyama dio media vuelta, refugiándose en su recamara, más la insistencia del ainu lo llevo tras ella. Un inevitable impulso lo hizo abrazarla desde atrás, formando una prisión fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo.

**Suéltame!.**

**Anna, te amo. . .**

**¡Basta!.**

Aquellas palabras estaban lastimando a la chica de ojos negros; lágrimas saladas brotaron de sus tristes ojos mientras él le susurraba, una y otra vez, que lo sentía para luego deslizar sus labios sobre el cuello de su amada.

**¿Qué haces?.**

**Lo que debí hacer desde un principio: amarte y olvidarme de todo lo demás.**

Apenas dijo esto, las manos del Usui se posaron sobre cada uno de los senos de la rubia, palpándolos por encima del vestido, sin dejar de llenarla de besos, mordiéndole la oreja con tranquila pasión.

Anna sabía que debía resistirse y sacarlo a patadas de su habitación y de su vida, pero en cambio, dijo su nombre, extasiada, complacida, casi suplicante. . .

**Horokeu. . .**

Para el shaman esto fue el permiso para continuar y hacerle el amor. De cualquier forma estaba tan ansioso, que la tomó por las caderas, acomodándola sobre la protuberancia que comenzaba a endurecerse, aun de pie, parecía no tener tiempo ni para deshacerse de las ropas.

**Ho-Horo Horo. . . así no!.**

Al escucharla, el peliazul disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo. Paciente, le permitió a la joven guiarlo hasta el futon.

El shaman de hielo se despojó de su ropa en tiempo record, mostrando su perfecta desnudez. Cada marcado músculo de su tórax, su abdomen y su hombría que se erguía, gruesa, dura, clamando por la mujer.

La rubia clavó la mirada en el pene del ainu, deslizando la lengua por sus labios, saboreando lo que vendría. Sin embargo se desvestía con lentitud, quizás por torturar al muchacho o bien distraída por la excitante visión de aquel palpitante miembro, potente.

Cuando el shaman de hielo tuvo ante él la frágil figura de la Kyouyama, la estrechó con fuerza, aferrándose a ella y llenándole de besos el rostro, dispuesto a no descansar esta noche con tal de ganarse su perdón y hacerla feliz.

**Te amo.**

Le dijo él entre besos; sus manos apretando los dibujos que sostenían su blanca espalda.

Con suavidad, Horo Horo la obligó a sentarse sobre el futon y cual niño hambriento, bebió de su pecho, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo con ternura mientras tironeaba el otro pezón. Dulces caricias que hicieron a la chica jadear y abandonarse a las deliciosas sensaciones que el peliazul en ella provocaba.

Anna se dedicó a desordenar los azulados cabellos del ainu, mientras gemía agradada por los suaves mordiscos.

Adoraba esto y juraba que hubiese podido alcanzar el orgasmo si el Usui no se hubiese detenido.

**¿Qué haces?, sigue.**

Le pidió. Horo solo sonrió con ternura, besándole el cuello poco después sin dejar de acariciarle los senos.

**Quiero que esta noche sea perfecta y sé que quieres mucho más.**

Dicho esto, el shaman de hielo deslizó su mano al sexo húmedo de la joven, acariciando el centro de su placer.

La Kyouyama recargó la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, concentrada en sentir cómo los traviesos dedos entraban y salían de su intimidad, regalándole el gozo que ella deseaba y necesitaba, luego el muchacho le introducía los dedos con fuerza y rapidez, orillándola al orgasmo.

Anna se aferró al peliazul, gimiendo cerca de su oído, encendiéndolo todavía más.

La itako perdió fuerzas, respirando con agitación, seguía disfrutando de la caricia que el ainu le brindaba.

**Eso fue. . .**

Anna calló, su amante la había soltado para luego ponerse de pie, ella alzó la mirada y prácticamente se embelesó con la imagen del duro pene justo frente a ella.

**Anna, por favor. . .**

Lo escuchó pedir; no necesitaba decir más palabras, ella lo entendía.

Con lentitud, la rubia deslizó la lengua a lo largo de la virilidad del muchacho hasta introducir el pedazo de carne en su boca. Succionó con fuerza, obligando a Horo Horo a gemir y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de los bocados que la sacerdotisa le prodigaba a su virilidad.

Kami!, la itako era muy buen apara esto, lo estaba volviendo loco. La rubia enroscaba su dulce lengua en la ancha punta de su virilidad mientras sus suaves manos de seda lo masturbaban con desesperación.

Anna en verdad disfrutaba lo que hacía y más al escuchar al joven, gimiendo, diciéndole lo mucho que disfrutaba de esto.

Más luego, la mujer se dedicó por completo a los testículos del hombre frente a ella, lamiéndolos, delineándolos con la lengua, succionando.

Sus hermosos ojos opacos por la lujuria mientras Horo movía las caderas, simulando una penetración en la boca de la mujer al tiempo en que ella se acariciaba el clítoris, jadeando ansiosa.

Luego, simplemente, la sacerdotisa liberó los testículos del shaman.

**Horokeu. . . ¡lo necesito!. . .**

El peliazul se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la chica, abrazándola y besándola.

**Yo también, Annita, yo también.**

Le dijo él y luego siguieron así por un rato más, frotando sus cuerpos, sus sexos.

La punta del pene del shaman se paseaba por la abertura vaginal de la itako, mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas. Estaban desatados, se deseaban tanto, se necesitaban de tal manera, que después de creer que no volverían a estar juntos, no querían dejar ir este momento.

Nunca habían estado tan llenos de deseo, de lujuria. . . de amor. A pesar de todo, los ojos de ambos reflejaban y desbordaban amor por el otro.

Horo sentó a la chica sobre sus caderas, más precisamente sobre su pene, enterrándose, penetrándola lentamente.

**¿Te gusta?.**

**Mmm, me encanta!!.** La Kyouyama rodeó el cuello del ainu, bajando las caderas, clavándose en aquel duro pedazo de carne. **Ahhh. . . delicio. . . so. . .**

La sacerdotisa se aferró a su hombre, comenzando una danza exquisita que los envolvía y los llenaba de gozo.

El mecer de las caderas comenzó suave para volverse desesperado.

Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y estos en gritos. La vagina de la itako apretaba deliciosamente el miembro del chico y él la llenaba de él. El roce entre sus sexos era exquisito y sin embargo insoportable.

Horo Horo refregó con fuerza su pene contra la intimidad de la rubia mujer, quien apretó los dientes, tratando de soportar el intenso y sofocante placer. Más nada pudo hacer, las embestidas del ainu eran fuertes y profundas; su vagina se contrajo, abrazando firmemente la virilidad del hombre, estimulándolo a soltar el semen que guardaba. . . Horo no pudo más.

El shaman de hielo siguió penetrando a su manada mientras eyaculaba abundante dentro suyo.

Sus labios se buscaron mutuamente sin dejar de mover las caderas.

**Lo. . . lo siento.** Le dijo él, jadeante, acariciándole las mejillas a la chica y devolviendo unos cuantos mechones dorados a su lugar. **Todo lo que dije. . . no quise. . . los celos hablaron por mi.**

Anna hubiese mentido si dijera que todo estaba olvidado, le dolió y mucho, aun ahora después de la reconciliación, no podía borrar esas palabras crueles de su mente.

**Me dolió mucho.**

**Lo sé.**

**No lo hagas más.**

Horo Horo buscó los dulces labios de la itako, cubriéndolos con los propios; meció nuevamente las caderas, dispuesto a continuar donde se habían quedado

Anna era suya, la Anna que todos querían. . . lo quería a él.

¿Qué importaba que haya estado entre los brazos de otro hombre?, era el sentimiento que llenaba su corazón lo realmente importante.

Horokeu era el aquí y el ahora. . . y esperaba serlo por siempre.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

ALELUYA.

Dos años para terminar esta historia, sinceramente ya me había aburrido. Por eso no me gusta hacer fics largos, porque me aburro de tanto que me tardo.

Tenía que ser HHxA, ya saben que me gusta esa pareja, sin embargo, igual últimamente me estoy aburriendo un poco, creo que mis ideas para SK se están acabando.

Es probable que este sea mi último fiction con esta pareja.

En cuanto a este capitulo en especial, estuvo medio fuerte, pero no como yo hubiese querido. ¿VEN?, es culpa de mi sentimiento de presión.

Nada es lo que parece.

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

Una disculpa por no responder sus reviews, pero esta vez si no tuve tiempo, de hecho no iba a subir hoy el capitulo, pero todos ustedes me han apoyado y no quise defraudarlos. ARIGATOU.

**Carlita-asakura, Itako no Nardi, Emi.Green, Princess Of Kamui, Jessy moon 15, Anna Haruno, Katsumi Kurosawa, Meliii, Missume Yoshikawa, Nass-Chan** y **Priss.**

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 15 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
